Fate Brings You Back to the One You Love
by robins princess starfire
Summary: Kory Anders and Richard Grayson where childhood friends. Meeting when they were 4 years old and having adventures and fun while hiding their secret crush on each other, until they day they are torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

Fate Brings You Back to the One You Love

Fate Brings You Back to the One You Love

Prologue

"Why! Yelled a beautiful red head no older than 9.

"I don't know why Kory, said a handsome 9 year old boy with jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Why do you have to move to Gothem city Richard," said Kory her emerald green eye's beginning to shine with tears. Richard saw this and immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "It's ok Kory don't cry please don't cry." Said Richard rocking back and forth Kory in his tight but gentle grasp.

That was it Kory couldn't take it and broke down crying. "Shh It's ok Kory." Whispered Richard gently. "Why do you have to go Richard?" Asked Kory through sobs. "I don't want to go but I don't have a say in it. If I did I wouldn't go I wouldn't leave you." Said Richard softly adding the last part so she couldn't hear it.

"Robin you are my best friend I don't want you to go." Said Kory using her nickname for Richard. You're my best friend too Starfire and I don't want to go either but I have to. I've tried to talk my parent's out of it but they won't listen," Said Richard his voice full of the pain of having to part with his best friend. In spite of her self-Kory smiled at the nick name Richard had given her three years ago for her love of watching the stars and for the color of her hair (a bright flame color). "Richard"? Said Kory stepping out of his embrace. "Yeah?" Said Richard.

"I want you to have this." Said Kory reaching up to her neck. Slowly Kory unhooked a Beautiful silver heart shaped necklace."Kory no you've worn that for as long as I can remember." "You love that necklace." Said Richard unable to hide his shock. That was true Kory had that necklace since she was 4 years old and she loved it dearly.

She remembered when she first got it; her mother and her had been window-shopping and Kory had spotted the necklace and immediately fell in love with it and begged her mother for it. Two minutes later she walked out the door the necklace dangling from her neck nearly two inches to big. From that day on she never took it off except to sleep and shower. Kory smiled and gently took Richards hand and placed the necklace in the palm of his hand before curling his fingers around it. "Take it so you can always remember the good times we had." Said Kory.

"Kory are you sure?" asked Richard an uncertain look on his face fore he didn't want to take anything of hers that she'll miss later. "Never been more sure of anything in my life," said Kory matter-of-factly tears still in her eyes. Despite of the situation Richard laughed lightly. "What is so funny?" Asked Kory. "Nothing except last time you said that we blew up our science project." Said Richard a small grin on his face.

Kory smiled back as the memory of last year's science fair flooded back to her. "Richard come on sweetie we're leaving." Yelled Mrs. Grayson, Richard's mother. " Coming mom just give me a minute." Richard yelled back. "Son I know it's hard to say good bye to your little girlfriend but we don't want to be late talking to our real-estate agent." Yelled Richard's dad. "Dad! She not my girl friend!" Yelled an extremely red Richard.

"What ever son just hurry." Mr. Grayson hollered back. "We better go." Said Kory regretfully. "Yeah" said Richard with the same amount of regret and grief. Slowly Richard reached up and hooked the necklace behind his neck. Kory looked up and gave a sad smile before heading for the door of the tree house they were in. Richard on her heals.

They climbed slowly down the ladder and raced each other one last time to the front of Kory's House. As they came around the corner they saw Richards and Kory's parents saying goodbye to each other. "Come on Richard." Said Mr. Grayson as he climbed in to his giant blue truck that was sitting next to the white moving van. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Said Richard all the sadness he felt shinnying in his sapphire blue eyes that Kory loved so much. "Till we see each other again." Said Kory giving him one of her famous bear hugs, which Richard gave back despite the fact he couldn't breathe.

They broke the hug and Richard began to walk to the truck. As Richard opened the car door he turned around and looked at Kory with so much sadness, regret, something Kory couldn't identify, and wisdom that Kory couldn't help but take a few steps forward. "We'll see each other again Kory I Promise," said Richard is voice strong and certain. Kory gave a small smile tears shinning in her eyes again as she said back "I know we will." Richard Smiled back small silver tears running down his cheek as he touched the tiny heart dangling from his neck and climbed in to the truck.

The truck pulled out of the driveway and began to roll down the street. Richards's head poked out of the window as he took one last glance at Kory. Kory watched until the car turned the corner. Then slowly turned back around tears coming down an ocean at a time and slowly walked back into her house feeling as if her heart was broken in a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later

8 years later

Chapter 1 The Reunion

Tears filled Kory's eyes as she remembered that heartbreaking day. That day would be exactly 8 years tomorrow. "Richard." Kory whispered sadly. It had been 8 years since she last saw him standing in her driveway about to leave and she still remembered everything about him, like he had left only yesterday. She remembered his laugh, his courage, his leader attitude, that he could make her smile, no matter what mood she was in, just by being there, and the way he had always been there for her, her crush on him when they were younger but most of all she remembered his eyes and the way they burned with intensity at the thought of adventure, danger and the future. Despite herself Kory smiled as she remembered all the time they had gotten into trouble.

Flashback Pt 1

"Richard?" said a 6-year-old Kory. " Yeah?" Said a 6-year-old Richard as he walked beside her." Have you ever been to the caves on the beach?" asked Kory casually. "No you know how much trouble we would get into if we went there? Besides it would be dark by the time we got there it 's a mile away." said Richard already knowing what she was planning and despite his words he wasn't going to stop and was even going to go with. "Ah come on Richard you know you want to," said Kory playing along and adding a puppy pout. "Ok what do have in mind," said Richard faking annoyance. " Simple you tell your parents your staying at my house and I will tell mine I am staying at yours. Then we meet at the park tonight at 7:30p.m." said Kory. "That plan is so crazy that it just might work. Just don't blame me when we're grounded for a week," said Richard playfully. "Okay so it is decided we meet at 7:30 right?" said Kory. "Right," agreed Richard.

Flashback ended

"Kory sweetheart are you ok?" said Kory's mom, Dana. "No," said Kory, "I miss him so much." "I know honey," her mom said sympathy shinning in her emerald green eye's, that were the same as Kory's. "Honey could you do me a favor and go to the Gothem grocery store and pick up milk, eggs, and any thing else you can think of? Get a giant thing of mustard for yourself." Said Dana. (A/N did anyone catch my drift with the word Gothem?) Dana always tried to distract Kory on this sad day by giving her some job, but this time there was some Hope that today her daughter would be reunited with her friend. Kory was out the door before Dana could blink. "Sure mom," Kory hollered over her shoulder obvious hope in her voice. "Thank you and good luck sweetie," said Dana in a low whisper

"Kory." Said a 17-year-old Richard gently as he fingered a small silver heart shaped necklace. Richard let a small sad smile cross his lips as he thought about his friend, they hadn't had any contact in nearly 8 years but he still remembered everything about her. Her magical musical voice, the way she kept him from being unsocial and to serious, the way she could always make him feel better just by smiling, her soft fiery red hair that always smelled like sweet strawberries, her lovely vanilla perfume, his crush on her when they were younger, but most of all he remembered her shinning emerald green eyes and her beautiful caring personality. Deep down Richard could still feel his and Kory's friendship still going on. "Kory." He said again gazing down at the necklace and smiled as memories of them getting in to trouble went though his mind.

Flash back pt 2

"I can't believe we might actually get away with this," said Richard as he walked a little way's behind Kory. "See. Now we get to go to the cave," said Kory smiling back at Richard. They had left the park where they had decided to meet at 30 minutes ago and were about half way to the beach that had the cave. "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves there still is a chance we will get ground for a week," said Richard playfully. As the summer sun began to sink a silence fell between the two friends as they thought about tonight and each other. Suddenly Kory came to a stop nearly causing Richard, who was still walking behind her, to crash into her. Thankfully the quick 6-year-old stopped before he smacked into her shoulder. "Kory are you okay," Said a concerned Richard as he looked at his best friend. Suddenly a giant grin formed on Kory's face "Richard do you hear that," Kory said still smiling. Richard strained to hear what had Kory so excited. Suddenly he heard it the UN mistakable sound of waves crashing onto the shore, and the sound of squawking sea gulls as they looked for a snack. Richard, like Kory, let a grin cross his lips. "Where here," he said as he glanced at Kory. "Lets go"! Said Kory taking off in the direction of the sound with Richard right behind her.

End Flash back

"Richard I need you to do something for me," yelled Richards's uncle. Richard let out an irritated sigh as his thoughts were --interrupted. "Not now Bruce, (A/N Richards uncle), I'm busy," said Richard still looking at the glittering necklace. Richards door opened and the famous Bruce Wayne stepped in to the teenager's room. "Yeah real busy," said Bruce with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Fine. What do you need," said Richard as he picked himself up off his bed. " I need you to go to the gothem grocery store and pick up milk and butter," said Bruce. Slowly Richard turned and put the necklace under his pillow with all the care that a person would lay a newborn baby into its crib. "I'm going," said Richard putting his sunglasses on and turning around to marching out the door. If Richard had paused for just a second he would have saw his uncle give him a small smile and would have heard him whisper "good luck Richard."

Kory sighed sadly as ever see Richard again, but she couldn't let go of the small hope they would see each other again. In her heart she knew her and Richards friendship was still going strong. The fact that, even though it was 8 years ago, Richard had promised they would see each other again and she trusted Richard with her life so that was enough for her to not lose all hope that they would see each other again. she pulled into the parking lot of the gothem grocery store and cut the engine, but did not get out of the car. She closed her eyes and tried to keep tears from her eyes. She was beginning to think that she was stupid to believe that she would

Sighing again Kory got out and walked to the store. "Oh Robin," She said as she walked in and grabbed a Cart, "I miss you so much. Kory turned the Corner that had the mustard. Still trying to hold back tears she leaned over to pick out which one she wanted to take home. Kory had just chose a bottle of her favorite mustard when "you ok," said a deep but gentle voice from behind her. Turning around she found her self-looking at a boy around her age with a muscular built body that could only be described as hot, spiky jet-black hair, and his sunglasses made him look mysterious. At once Kory was engulfed by the feeling that see knew him from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it. " Yes," said Kory turning around to walk away. Suddenly a strong but gentle hand gripped her elbow. Kory felt a hot flash of anger that nearly caused her to crush the handle of her cart.

She hated people who used others to their own gain. "Sir I suggest letting me go for I do not wish to hurt you," said Kory and to her surprise she found out that that was true she didn't want to hurt the stranger. "I don't think I or you would ever hurt our friends, Starfire," Said the strange man. Kory felt like the breath had been knocked out of her only one person ever called her that. At once Kory flipped around and threw her arms around the man.

"Richard!" Kory yelled happily. "Hey Kory. Look not that I'm not happy to see you, but could you loosen your grip I can't breath," said Richard breathlessly but with a slight chuckle. Kory did as she was told but didn't let go completely. Richard, now able to breath returned the hug.

After a few seconds Kory broke the hug wondering why she had felt so warm, so protected, so…Right. "It is very good to see you again Robin. I have missed you a lot," said Kory. "I've missed you, too, Kory. More than you could know," said Richard. "Oh I know Richard cause I felt it, too." said Kory. " Hey, if it is ok with you do you maybe want to go get something to drink at the restaurant across the street. You know just to catch up," said Richard quickly adding the last part.

"I am sorry Richard, but I must get back home to get this stuff to my mom," said Kory the whole of her disappointment obvious in her voice. "Well how about tomorrow then," said Richard not giving up so easily. "Yes that would most certainly work," said Kory brightening up instantly. "All right so I'll pick at say noon?" asked Richard. "It sounds good to me. Do you remember where I live?" Kory asked.

"Kory it been 8 years…of course I remember where you live. I just haven't been there in years," said Richard. "Well than see you tomorrow," said Kory giving Richard a hug, "goodbye Robin. "Goodbye Starfire. See ya tomorrow," said Richard. In a brief second of courage Kory gave Richard a Kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye," Kory said again before quickly walking off to hide her blush.

Richard sighed as he pick picked up a jug of milk. He couldn't stop think of Kory and unsurprisingly he didn't want to stop. He missed her deeply and was still clinging on to the last hope that He would see her again. Giving another sigh Richard turned around and nearly dropped the milk on the floor. Their just 10ft away from him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her face was a perfect heart, her fire red hair was so bright and shiny, her body was thin and curvy, but what really caught his attention were her eyes. They where the most magnificent shade of emerald green he had ever seen, but they seemed so familiar. Her eyes shone with warmth, kindness, the care freeness of a child, and…sadness. The sadness in her eyes was so strong that Richard had to fight not to go over there and comfort her, a fight that he lost. Richard found himself right behind the girl before he could even command his feet to stop.

"You ok," said Richard his deep voice coming out a lot more gentler than usual. The girl turned and looked at him. Richard nearly choked on thin air as it suddenly struck him who this girl was. It took all his strength not to yell her name in happiness and hug her. " Yes," said the girl Richard now knew was Kory.

'Wow just a second ago I was think about her now she here' thought Richard. With a jolt he realized she must not have recognized him fore she turned around and began to walk away. Quickly Richard's hand shot out and gently but firmly grasped her elbow. Kory stiffened and her eyes flared with uncharacteristic anger. Before Richard could introduce himself Kory spoke. " Sir I suggest you let me go for I do not wish to hurt you," said Kory.

"I don't think I or you would ever hurt our friends, Starfire," said Richard. Kory looked like she had had the air knocked out of her. Suddenly Kory flipped around threw her arms around him. "Richard!" shouted Kory .Feeling like his ribs where about to break Richard said, " Hey Kory. Look not like I'm not happy to see you, but could you loosen you grip I can't breath.

Kory did as asked but did not let go. Richard now able to breath gladly returned the hug. He felt good to holding her he felt: happy, protected, and…right. Richard was beginning to get freaked out by his thoughts and was about to pull away from his best friend when she let go. "It is very good to see you again. I have missed you a lot," said Kory.

"I've missed you, too, Kory. More than you could ever know," Said Richard. "Oh I know Richard cause I felt it, too. Said Kory. "Hey, if it ok with you do maybe want to go get something to drink at restaurant across the street. You know just to catch up," said Richard quickly adding the last part so it didn't sound like he was asking her on a date. 'All though, said that mischievous prankster voice inside Richard head, a Date doesn't sound that bad. Richard quickly squished the voice and though he wouldn't admit, even to himself, he couldn't help agree. "I am sorry Richard, but I must get this stuff to my mom," said Kory disappointment obvious in her voice.

"Well how about tomorrow then," said Richard not giving up that fast. "Yes, that would most certainly work," Said Kory brightening up instantly. "Alright so I'll pick you up at say noon?" asked Richard. "It sounds good to me. Do you remember where I live?" asked Kory. "Kory It's been 8 years…of course I remember where you live. I just haven't been there in years," said Richard.

"Well than see you tomorrow," said Kory giving Richard a hug. "Goodbye Robin," said Kory. "Good bye Starfire. See ya tomorrow," Said Richard. Suddenly much to Richard surprise Kory gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. In reality it lasted 5 seconds in Richard's mind it lasted a wonderful century.

Richard barely heard Kory say goodbye again before she walked away quickly. Richard felt a wide silly grin spread across his burning red face, and didn't even try to get rid of it because right now it matched what he felt. Slowly he put his fingers on the spot Kory's lips had been a second before and let out a dazed happy sigh before walking off to the check out line.

(A/N if your wondering why Richard didn't go see Kory if he still remembered where she lived he's only been driving about a year and lets just say he been busy. You'll find out soon enough.

Well I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm having a fun time writing it, and I hope for tons of great reviews so R&R. Special thanks to Dinogoesrawr and my dad I couldn't have updated with out you guys.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 New Feelings

Chapter 2 New Feelings

Richard sighed in happiness as he put his things in his trunk. He could still feel Kory's lip on his cheek soft warm just like when they were younger and she would occasionally kiss his cheek. Mentally smacking him self-Richard began to wonder why he was thinking this way about his best friend. Quickly pushing the thought that his crush on Kory wasn't over, he told himself that was impossible it had been 8 years and they hadn't seen each other. Crushes did not last that long… Did they? At that moment Richard heard a voice in the back of his head it was saying something but Richard didn't know what, it was low but there.

Taking his mind off the usual voice in his head he began to think of the memories off them together.

Flash back pt 3

"Richard it's here the cave is here!" yelled an extremely excited Kory. Walking up behind her he saw she was right, there in front of them stood the gaping hole of the mouth of the cave. Any ordinary 6 year old would be scared of even thinking of going in there… these two were not ordinary and were brave for there age. 'Wow," said Richard in amazement. "Last one in is an egg that is rotten," said Kory as she ran in without even thinking. " Kory wait you don't know what's in there," said Richard his young voice cracking in worry. It was to late the blood curtailing scream of Kory rang out loud enough that people across the beach probably heard, but right now being found was the last thing he cared about he just knew Kory needed him and NOW! "Kory!" yelled Richard running into the cave with no regard to his own safety. Suddenly a bunch of screeching bats surrounded Richard. "Richard!" yelled Kory her voice coming from a corner. Looking over Richard saw Kory cowering by the wall across from him her hands over her head as she screamed. Throwing his hands up Richard knocked bats away from himself as he fought his way through the scared bats to Kory's side. The second he got to her side he through his arms over her head and protected her head with his own. When the last of the bats flew out of the cave and their screeches died away Richard lifted his head up and looked around. The cave was empty except for them. Letting go of Kory they traded glances before bursting out laughing as though they had been told the funniest joke they ever heard. When their laughter died down Richard asked" so what has this taught you?" "Not to just go running into places and go carefully," said Kory. "That's right," said Richard, "next time it could be a bear or something that might want to eat you instead of bats that were frightened out of sleep." "I know," said Kory, "and thank you Richard." "For what?" asked Richard. "You came in here even when you knew there was danger… and you still came in for me you didn't run off to find help that you might not have time to find," said Kory staring at Richard with emerald green eyes shinning with gratitude. " Kory you're my best friend I wouldn't leave you for the world. I will always be there no matter what," said Richard," and I wouldn't leave you to die…" the rest of Richard's speech died of in shock at the fact that Kory had just kissed his cheek. As Kory pulled away Richard thought he saw a bit of color on her cheeks. " Richard you are the bravest boy in the world and I thank you for being there for me," said Kory. Richard still stunned did not reply. Slowly Kory got up and walked to opening of the cave and stared out towards the sky. 'She's so pretty,' thought Richard as he watched the light from the moon turn Kory's ruby red hair to a pale silver before he was snapped out of his thoughts by Korys gasp of surprise. "Richard come here quick," said Kory in awe. Getting up Richard ran to her side and was shocked at what he saw. A falling star flew across the sky in all its blazing glory. Followed quickly by another and then another. As if on auto pilot both Kory and Richard sat down side-by-side, neither one daring to break the silence that had fallen on them as they watched the meteor shower, and neither really realizing Richards hand laying on top of Korys. It wasn't till the first light of dawn that the meteor show stopped leaving both kids in an awed silence as they thought about what they had just seen and how they would never forget it. Un fortunately both knew it was time to go. "We better get back before our parents miss us," said Richard in a dazed but sad voice as he stood up. Kory followed with a nod of her head before giving a huge yawn and before falling over asleep. She would have hit the ground had Richard not been there to catch her. "Kory come on Kory wake up," said Richard in a soft quit voice knowing she wasn't playing and he didn't really want her to wake up. Putting her on the ground softly he put one hand under her knees and the other hand on the mid section and picking her up in the traditional bridal style. As Richard picked her up he gave thanks that she was light since his tired arms wouldn't hold any thing heavy. As he walked out of the cave he looked down at the girl in his arms… his best friend. She looked so peaceful, her head against his shoulder and red hair a little messy from her awkward sleeping place and her silver heart necklace hung off her left shoulder grazing Richard's arm lightly. Feeling like he was the luckiest boy in the whole world, because he had a best friend like Kory by his side, Richard sent a prayer of thanks to the heavens for everything they had ever given him especially for Kory. The walk back seemed so much shorter than the walk there and before he knew it he was standing in front of the park that he and Kory had met and decided to part at. "Kory wake up we're home. Kory? " Said Richard as he gently shook her shoulders. Korys emerald eyes opened slowly and she looked at Richard. "Are we home," said Kory. Nodding his head Richard slowly put her feet down to let Kory walk. "See you at school tomorrow," said Kory giving Richard a big hug that nearly squished his breath out him. Giving her a light hug back Richard pulled away and said, " Yeah but I'm telling you we are going to be grounded for a week." With a final hug they went their own ways for the rest of the day but meet up the next day at the bus stop and discussed their punishment for lying and running off without a parent around.

End flash back.

Richard smiled to himself that was and always will be a fond memory. As for the punishment they had been grounded for a week, like he had predicted. Looking around Richard suddenly realized he had been standing at the back of his 1998 red ford mustang for at least 10 minutes. Pushing himself off his trunk and climbing into the car Richard began to head back to Wayne's mansion, Kory still on his mind as he thought of everything they had been through for all the years they had known each other and each memory made that voice in his head speak a little louder but he still could not tell what it was saying.

--

Kory let out a sigh of happiness the sadness gone like it had never been. "I can't believe this," She said as she pulled into her drive. Just a few hours ago she had been crying into a pillow and now she felt like she was the happiest girl in the world. She had her best friend in the world back and deep down she knew they would never be apart like that ever again. There was just one thing bugging her.

When they had hugged, the way she had felt it was like it was when they were younger but…stronger… much stronger. Why was this? It didn't make since but not in the bad way. A sudden thought occurred to Kory but she immediately dismissed it. "That can not be right crushes do not last this long and not when the people have not seen each other in 8 years. It definitely would have faded," said Kory as a small voice in her head began to whisper it was low but Kory knew that it was there even if she couldn't understand what it was saying.

Kory pushed the thought away and began to think of tomorrow when Richard and her would get together and not on a date but as two friends that had not seen each other in years. The only problem…what was she going to wear! Kory was not vain and didn't care what she look like most of the time, though she does try not to look bad, but this was different in some way she cared what Richard thought of her. Deep in thought Kory put the groceries where they belonged and walked up stairs to her room to go through her closet. As Kory opened her door a fake sweet voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello sister dear," said the voice. Turning from her door Kory saw her older sister walking towards her. " Hello Carmen," said Kory. Carmen was Kory's 19-year-old sister and because Carmen was older she thought she was queen and had the right to control Korys life. The two sisters was as different as different could be.

Personality wise and look wise. Kory had soft ruby red hair and beautiful green eyes, all of which she inherited from her mother, that always shinned with warmth and care she was nice to every one and was always honest she treated every one with respect and never let anyone feel bad. Carmen on the other was as beautiful as Kory but instead of red hair she had soft purple/black hair and plumb colored eyes, she inherited this from her dad, which always shinned with mischief and hatred that was always directed at her sister, she never treated people with respect unless they were popular and even then it was rare, she lied constantly, and often caused people to cry and feel bad. Yes the sisters where very different and while Kory loved her sister and always tried to be friendly Carmen hated Kory and often took things that meant a lot to her. "What are you thinking about Kory dear," said Carmen as she walked a little closer to Kory and noticed the dazed happy look in Kory eyes.

"Just stuff," said Kory. " What kind of stuff," said Carmen. "Just things Carmen I do not believe it is anything you need to know." said Kory, "what are you doing home?" "I'm on vacation for the next two months, but don't change the subject," said Carmen, "what are you thinking about." "Nothing," said Kory stepping into her room, " it nice to have you home sister." "I'll find out Kory you know I will," said Carmen in a cool voice that carried a hint of a warning.

Kory closed her door and pushed what Carmen said out of her head. She had seen Richard today and was going to see him again tomorrow she wasn't going to let Carmen ruin her day. Walking over to her bed she laid down and thought of what tomorrow would bring. After 8 years she was back with her best friend and yet something was a little different like they were…more. Kory once again pushed that train of thought away after all they were best Friends nothing more.

So why did that mysterious voice in Kory's head speak a little louder than last time. Kory tried hard but like Richard she still could not hear what it was saying.

(All right so that's chapter two for you. Thanks for the great reviews guys. All of them have been really positive and it means alot to me that you guys reviewed. Sorry this chapter so boring I know its not the most interesting but don't flame me please. Next chapter up soon. Thank you!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Johnny rancid

Slowly Richard drove down the streets that he hadn't been down for years. Memories flowed throw his mind one after another.

Flash back

"Richard!" yelled a 7-year-old Kory as she flew down the street on here new skates. Richard who was also wearing skates zoomed after her and just barely getting to her before her skates went out from under neither her. With a small grunt Richard caught her just managing to keep his on skates from slipping under the sedan weight. Helping Kory balance he said, "didn't I tell you not to go down that hill?"

"Yes Richard you did, but it looked like fun," said Kory as she looked up at him with eyes pleading him to understand. Kory was just learning how to skate and Richard, who had been skating since he was four, had decided to help her learn to skate. "I Know it looked like fun but that hill's steep and you're not ready to take on steep hills," said Richard. "I know it's just I want to learn how to handle these things better," said Kory as she wobbled a little on her skates. "I know your want to. Just give it time and you'll get.

But if you keep pushing for things you're not ready for you'll only get hurt. Give time and you'll be a pro," said Richard gently. " You real think so," said her eyes beginning to glow with happiness. "Oh I know so," said Richard giving Kory a grin before doing a double take because for a second he thought he had seen Kory's feet floating in thin air. Suddenly, be fore Richard could get a good look, Kory shoot of barely staying on her skates as she went fast than she should. "Richard!" yelled Kory again as she lost control of her skates.

"Kory!" yelled Richard as he saw a big oak tree blocked her path. Taking off at a break neck speed, Richard raced towards Kory praying he would get to her before she crashed. Kory watched in horror as the tree came closer and closer, her fear made her forget how to stop. Just as it seemed Kory would hit the tree Richard hand shot out and grasped Korys upper arm and yanked her to the left out of the way of the tree. At the sudden stop Kory skates once again gave way under her and Kory found herself crashing into Richard taking him to the ground too.

Breathing heavily the two Kids laid beside each other try to figure out what had happened. "Richard I am so sorry I do not know what came over me. I just got excited and I lost control," said Kory sounding as if she were about to cry. "Kory it's ok just calm down, are you hurt?" asked Richard concern entering his voice. "I do not believe so," said Kory as she looked over her body for bumps and other injuries.

"Good, now next time I might not be there to help you keep from ramming into a tree so you really need to learn to control those," said Richard Getting up and offering Kory a hand. Kory gratefully took it and Richard helped her up. "Let's stop for today after that I know you need a break," said Richard as he looked at Kory still shaking on her skates. Kory nodded her head grabbing on to Richard sleeve she said, "Richard thanks for saving me twice and sorry for dragging you down with me when I fell."

"Starfire that's enough as long as your not hurt that all I care about, Now are you sure your ok," said Richard.

"I am fine and thank you," said Kory.

"Kory what did I just…" Richard's sentence died as he felt Kory's hand move from his sleeve to his hand and Kory kiss his cheek. "Let us go home now," said Kory Blushing brighter than a radish as she looked down at the ground. Richard, who's cheeks had turned a nice shade of fire engine red, found him self nodding as he tightened his hold on Kory hand make them blush harder. Slowly and carefully they skated home neither saying a word and neither letting go off the others hand.

End flash back

Richard sighed as the memories floated in his head. It was like it had just been yesterday when they were kids playing together as if there was no tomorrow. As Richard pulled into the driveway of Kory house the memories suddenly left leaving him nervous and scared. Why was he acting this way it was his best friend and he was nervous because he was taking her out to catch up with each other? And why in the world wouldn't that freaking voice shut up or say what it needs to say?

Irritation picked at Richard as he rung the doorbell a second later it opened to revel some thing that made Richard irritation disappear leaving him a pile of pudding.

Kory opened the door to her bathroom and stepped out in a lavender towel around her body and hair. Glancing at the clock Kory let out a gasp she only had an hour before Richard would be there and she hadn't even picked out her outfit, she did not have time. Rushing to her dresser Kory quickly pulled on some under wear then ran to her closet and began to throw clothes over her room looking for the perfect outfit. And then she had it. Pulling out a simple but beautiful t-shirt, pair of jean capris, and a pair of flip plops.

Slipping them on Kory look into the mirror and gave her self a quick once over. The shirt was a light baby blue form fitting v-cut, it also had the word angel printed in pink cursive, It didn't show a lot either but was flattering all the same, the capris were a dark blue that weren't inappropriately tight but still a little tight, and ended in mid calf. The flip plops were pure white not a speck of dirt on them. Now Kory wasn't vain and obsessed with how she looked but for some reason she wanted to look nice today she wanted to look good for Richard. But not for the reason you think he was after all her best friend and only her best friend, but suddenly the voice in her head spoke just a little louder but still she could not tell what it was saying for a second it seemed to say "yeah right" real sarcastically before going back to saying something else that Kory couldn't understand.

Kory let out a long drawn out sigh and glanced at the clock 30 minutes were left and then Richard would be here. Butterflies filled her stomach as Kory sat down and began to run a brush through her long shiny ruby red hair. " Oh this is not a bad feeling not a bad feeling at all, but I wish I knew what the heck it was," said Kory quietly. Kory pulled her hair slowly into a lose ponytail, normally she left it down but she wanted it up to day. Deciding not to where any makeup Kory walked down stairs to wait.

About 5 minutes late the chime of the doorbell sound though the house. Quickly Kory got up and answered the door, she was shocked at what she saw. Richard was wearing comfortable blue baggy jeans and red button up shirts and white tennis shoes all in all though he looked hot. The only thing Kory didn't like were the dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. Stepping up Kory reached for the glasses and heard Richard gasp.

Kory hesitated than pulled of his glasses. "That's better," said Kory and for a second she thought she saw a flash of disappointment in his reveling eyes. It disappeared so fast Kory was sure that she had seen it at all. "Hey Starfire," said Richard as he gave her a warm lopsided grin. "Greetings Robin," said Kory giving her own gentle smile while trying not to melt at how Richard looked.

(A/n so is Richard but he's just barely succeeding.) "Well shall we…" Richard was cut of voice from upstairs. "Kory who in the heck is at the door," Said the clear voice of Carmen. "Oh no, quick Rich…" to late Carmen came down the steps and almost immediately locked eyes with Richard. Kory saw once again the look that sent shivers down her spine. The look that only animals gave to their pray.

The look of hunger. Unlike usual, when Kory would give a shiver and back down with a little protest, Kory felt protective and some close to that though a little more angry. "Well well well…if it isn't little Richard Grayson. You sure have grown," said Carmen flashing a seductive smile at Richard all the while the look never leaving Carmen's purple eyes. Kory felt sick to her stomach as anger shot though her body like lighting. The feeling was so different to Kory that she couldn't identify it and it made her feel like she was going to puke.

"Hello to you to Carmen," said Richard. Kory looked at Richard in fear that he would be looking at Carmen in the same way, as most guys did. What she saw both shocked and delighted her. Richard was smiling at Carmen but being Richard's friend for year, even if there was a gap, Kory was able to see emotion in Richards eye that most people would miss. There under that friendly look was a look of disgust.

Kory, who was now reassured that Richard was not blinded to Carmen's action, smiled at Carmen and said, "Hello sister I was just leaving to do the hang out with my friend Richard." Carmen shot a glare at Kory before saying "Oh well don't let me stop you." "It was nice seeing you again Richard," said Carmen as she stepped forward and, much to Kory and Richard surprise and disgust, hugged Richard. Kory felt an uncharacteristic burst of fury that seemed to only grow bigger the longer Carmen held on. When Carmen finally let go Richard was just barely keeping his face strait and not showing any emotion. "My do you work out Richard?" said putting her hand on Richard bicep. "Yeah a little," said Richard visibly losing some of his disgust.

(A/n a little not a lot. Guys make one comment on their muscles and they become a little to blind to peoples real actions.) "Hey star, maybe we should go, we don't want to be late," Said Richard turning to Kory. "Oh yes let us go now please I am eager to see the place we are going to," Said Kory a little fast. "Bye Carmen, nice to see you again," said Richard. "Goodbye sister I shall see you when I get home," said Kory.

"Bye Richard…Kory," said Carmen.

"Carmen hasn't changed one bit has she," said Richard no longer hiding the disgusts he had over Carmen flirting with him. "No, she has not," said Kory sadly. "She doesn't still treat you like dirt does she," said Richard anger and concern entering his voice. Kory looked down at the ground and sighed. "Starfire I didn't mean to make sad please don't be said I'm sorry just for get that I said that," said Richard beginning to panic that he had just made Kory mad.

"Richard I am not mad I am hurt…Carmen is shall we say worse then she was when she was younger," said Kory looking up at Richard with sad eyes that tore at his heart. "Kory I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad," said Richard truthfully as he looked at the ground. "Richard John Grayson stop apologizing, you did not know and if you think I going to hold that tiny mistake against you are sadly mistaken do I make myself clear," said Kory in a firm voice that held a hint of amusement. Richard gave slight chuckle as he realized he just heard on of the rare moments Kory got stern. " Yes ma'am," Said Richard giving her a solute while opening the door to his car.

Kory giggled and slid in to the passenger side seat when Richard opened the door for her. 'Oh goodness how I've missed her laugh,' thought Richard as he walked to the drives side and slid in the car. "Where are we going Robin," said Kory. 'I miss her using my nickname, too' thought Richard as that annoying voice whispered just a little louder. "You'll see. Close your eyes," said Richard trying not to smirk as he thought about the surprise he had in store for her.

"Why?" said Kory a little confused. "Just trust me," said Richard, you do trust me don't you." Kory didn't hesitate a second longer in closing her eyes at this sentence. "With my life," said Kory as she turned her now shut eyes on Richard. Feeling shocked, proud and touched that Kory would put that much trust in him Richard let a grin cross his face and it didn't fade for the rest of the trip.

"Thanks Kory you have no idea what that means to me." Said Richard softly as he made a left turn bring their destination in to sight. Richard's smile grew bigger at the familiar looking building. It looked a little to small for the big city of jump but it also seemed to belong here. Richard smiled again as he read the little sign that said "Becky's"

Flashback

"Richard it is over here hurry," said an over excited 8-years-old Kory. An 8-year-old Richard walked up to his best friend of four years looking at the small rectangular sign that had the name "Becky's" printed boldly on it. "This is the restaurant you were taking about all week and we finally convinced our parents to let us go to," asked Richard curiously as he looked at the small, compared to the buildings beside it, building. "It's got the best hamburgers in town and they give it to you fresh," Kory defend looking slightly put out that Richard didn't like her new favorite restaurant. Looking at Kory's sad face Richard felt his heart break a little so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Well than what are we waiting for? I'm hungry and I can't wait to eat the best hamburgers in town," said Richard as he opened the door. "Lady's first," said Richard as he gestured to the door like he had seen in so many movies. "Thank you Robin." Said Kory with a giggle. As Richard walked he got a good look at the restaurant. The walls were a beige tan color while the floor dirt brown; there were at least 12 tables, and a small salad bar on the right hand side in the middle of the wall.

Richard had to admit it had comfortable feeling to it. "Well if it isn't my Favorite little costumer," A voice said jerking Richard out of his thoughts. "Becky!" Yelled Kory excitedly as she ran in to the arms of a 25-28 year old woman with flowing blonde hair and beautiful grass green eyes. "Why hello to you, too Kory," Said the women Richard thought to be Becky. "And who might I ask is your little friend…or should I say boyfriend," said Becky teasingly.

Blushing Richard said, "I'm not her boyfriend. Glancing at Kory Richard thought he saw a flash of disappointment but it was gone so fast he thought it had just been a trick of the light. "Becky this Richard Grayson, Richard this is Becky Markov," said Kory. "Nice to meet you Richard," said Becky. "Back at you Ms. Markov," said Richard smiling kindly up at her. "Please call me Becky," said Becky smiling at him, too.

"Ok Becky, Well it's nice to meet you. I hear you have the best burgers In town so I'm really excited to be here," said Richard smiling again he could tell Becky was a good person and that they would get along just great. "Oh well than follow me and we'll get you settled so you can eat the best meal of your life," said Becky laughing lightly as she lead him and Kory over to a table by the window and closest to the register.

Flash back ended

As for the rest of it lets just say Richard and Kory both came back a lot more. Kory hadn't been lying when they she said Becky made the best hamburger in city. (A/N Becky is actually a restraint in my county but I actually don't care a lot for their burgers or chicken but you got to love the tenderloins they make. Sorry if some one at Becky's reads this I'm not trying to be rude and I hope you can forgive me.) Her cooking was so good it could almost rival Richard butler's, Alfred, cooking and that was saying something.

"All right Kory keep your eyes closed, but we're here," said Richard with a smile on his face as he pulled into the parking lot of Becky's.

"As you wish Richard," said Kory eye's closed as she groped for the door handle. "It's ok Kory I'll help you out just don't open your eyes this has to be a surprise," said Richard as open his door and got out. Jogging around the other side Richard opened Korys door and helped her out. "Ok Kory open your eye on the count 3," said Richard. Smiling Kory nodded her to show she had heard him.

"1…2," Richard paused to build suspense when a sudden thought hit him what if Kory was expecting some big fancy restraint after all this suspense and got disappointed that he just brought her to the old burger place they use to go to when they where kids. 'No Korys not like that she was never like that' thought Richard as he pushed the thought aside. "3," Richard shouted. Kory opened her eyes and stared at the building be for flipping around and throwing her arms around his neck in one of her deathly hugs. "Richard I can't believe you remember, we only started going to this place a year before you moved.

I thought you forgot all about this place," said Kory excitedly. "Starfire, Can't…breath," said Richard choking for breath. "Oh sorry Robin I did not mean to hurt. Are you un damaged," said Kory tears beginning to form eyes at the thought that she could have possibly injured her best friend. Much to her shock Richard just chuckled. "All these years and you still don't know your own strength," said Richard.

Blushing Kory nodded her head and gave a slight giggle as memories of when she nearly crushed Richard in one of her strong hugs flooded though both of their minds. "Well let's go in, I can't wait to see Becky again," said Richard smiling. "Yes, let us go in now please," said Kory. "Well after you my fair lady," said Richard as he opened the door for Kory. Giggling Kory said, "Why thank you kind sir."

The second Kory and Richard stepped though the door a high-pitched shriek of excitement was heard through out the restraint. Kory face lit up like a Christmas tree as she let out a squeal of her own and ran in to the arms of a 36-year-old woman with shining honey blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. " Kory you haven't been here in months, how are you," said the woman. " I'm fine how have you been, Becky," Said Kory as Richard came up beside her with an amused look in his blue eyes. "I'm good, and whom may I inquire is this young man," said Becky giving a Richard a look that said she knew him but couldn't come up with his name.

"Becky you remember Richard don't you?" asked Kory while giving Richard a smile that he returned. If jaws could drop to the floor that where Becky's would be. "Richard as in Richard Grayson. I should have known that was you nobody else has that color of eyes," said Becky, "How are you Richard?"

"I'm doing good. How bout you?" asked Richard giving Becky a warm smile. "I'm good, Stay here for a sec I want you to meet some people," said Becky as she took off towards the back room. Chuckling Richard turned to Kory. " She's still the same old Becky acting like she 16," said Richard. "Yeah," said Kory giggling. "So who's the people she wants me to meet, do I know them?" Asked Richard glancing over at the Curtin Becky had disappeared behind.

" Um you know two of them the other two you don't," said Kory her eyebrows coming together as she thought about his question. "Hey, didn't she have a daughter?" asked Richard. Kory didn't get a chance to answer because a second later Becky appeared with four people following behind her. One was a skinny young girl around sixteen with honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Another was a man that was probably late 30s early 40s with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes like the girl.

The other two where twins around 5 or 6 one a girl the other a boy. The boy had grass green eyes like Becky but brown hair a shade lighter than the man and it was easy to tell it was his son. The little girl had long strait dishwater blonde hair that looked more blonde and the same green eyes as her brother, she was small and delicate looking with a kind of shy but determined aurora to her. Richard immediately knew who the two oldest one where but had know clue who the younger ones where but guessed that they where Becky's youngest. "Richard you remember my daughter, Terra, and my husband, Jake, right?" Asked Becky smiling.

"Of course how are you Mr. Markov?" asked Richard putting his hand out to shake. "Please call me Jake, Richard and I'm fine I hope your doing good," said Jake shaking Richard hand and smiling warmly at him. Richard smiled back and nodded his head to show he was fine. "Hey Richard, long time no see," said Terra but instead of shaking hand she pounded her fist against Richards. "Hey terra, How are you?" asked Richard.

"Can't complain," said Terra grinning. "Richard these two here are May and Brad," Said Becky finally introducing the to youngest first pointing to the girl then the boy. "Hello," Richard said. "Hi," said Brad with enthusiasm. "Hello," said May though she said it a lot softer than her brother.

"Well come on back to the back room," you three have homework and we," said Becky gesturing to herself and Jake, "have to get back to work, you two follow me." Kory and Richard obeyed and after some quick goodbyes they followed Becky to the table they sat at when they where kids. "So what do you want, Kory the usual, Richard?" asked Becky. " A glass of Dr. Pepper and a Cheeseburger please, Becky," said Richard. "Ok, It should be ready in a few," Said Becky as she walked of to talk to Jake, who was actually the cook of the place.

"So," said Richard "besides a glass of mastered what the usual." "Oh um chick stripes," Said Kory. "Oh," said Richard. They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence as they just took in their surroundings and who they where there with. "How are you parents," said Kory. At this Richard face dropped a little. "There fine as far as I know, they've been on the road for the last 6 ½ years with a circuses as the trapeze people, and since they wanted me to have a good education and friends they said it would just be best if I stayed in Gothem with my dad friend that I've all ways thought of as an uncle.

I've seen them 2 times in the last 6 ½ years," said Richard with a sigh. "That is sad Richard why did they take the job if they knew they weren't going to see you," said Kory in a concerned voice. "It was their dream Starfire they asked me before they took the job and I knew how much it meant to them so I let them do it," said Richard sadly. "If you don't mind me asking if I remember right you parents where really good gymnast right," said Kory. "Yeah they where and are," said Richard.

"But, so are you," said Kory as she remembered all the back bends twists and flips, and so much more he could do. "Yeah, maybe a little but like I said they just want me to have a good education," said Richard. "Any way," said Kory finding now to be good time too change the subject, "How do like school in Gothem."

"I hate it. They only good things no Kitten Moth," said Richard. Kory let out a giggle before fixing a stern gaze on Richard. "That not nice Robin," said Kory. "Aww come on star you know you don't like her and nether do I," said Richard a look of disgust crossed his face as he thought about Kitten. "Even if we do not like some one we must treat them with respect," said Kory. "Ok ok your right," said Richard smiling at Kory.

Kory breath caught as she and Richard locked eyes. Sapphire blue was all she could see. A blue bluer than the sky and deeper than the ocean. The most beautiful blue she had ever seen. They showed so much emotion and seemed to scream happiness wisdom, something that she couldn't Identify but for some reason it made her stomach tingle and her heart flutter.

Something was off though. It also held a hidden and well-guarded secret. Kory pushed that off think it was just her imagination but in the back of her mind where that annoying little voice wouldn't shut up it floated in her head like puzzle piece and to figure out what the picture is you need more pieces. (A/N I'm going into Richard point of view for a second)

Richard felt his breath hitch in her throat as he caught Kory eyes. All of the sudden all he could see was the emerald green that belonged to his best friends eyes. They where beautiful. An ocean of green and as deep as the pacific. They where absolutely beautiful, so beautiful that calling them emeralds seem like an insult but you couldn't find a good enough word to describe them so you went with the only one you could think off.

The where so revealing they told ever emotion she had a that's what let you know that Kory was the kind of person who wore their heart on their sleeve no matter what. They where gorgeous. They shined with innocents, care, friendship, endless happiness, and some thing he couldn't identify, he had seen it in her eyes before but could never tell what it meant, all he knew was that it made him dizzy, his heart feel light and beat fast, and if he wasn't sitting down made his knees go week. But something didn't fit they held a secret he could tell she had some secret and it was well guarded. He pushed of and like Kory thought he was imaging it but it still floated in the back of his head like part of a puzzle with many missing pieces. (A/N back to Korys sorry I just felt like I needed to write that.)

For a second Kory thought that time had stopped and it was only Richard and her in the world. But the moment was lost as Becky brought their orders to them and brought them out of their trance and it took a second for Richard and Kory to realize that they where actually leaning in only a few inches of each other faces. Snapping back into the position she had originally been in Kory blushed as Richard did the same. "Alright, here's your orders enjoy you to," said Becky smiling at the two. "Thank you," said Kory and Richard at the same time and throwing smiles at each other the awkwardness forgotten for now. The rest of lunch was fun Richard and Kory just talked and got to catch up with one and other and eventually Terra joined the two and the three friends talked for a good two hours.

"We had better go now Kory I still have another place to take you to," said Richard as the clock stroked two. "Oh Ok," said Kory as she got up. "Bye, Terra tell your mom we said bye she looks busy," said Richard as he looked at Becky who was running from table to table and looking tired. "Ok, Richard don't go moving on us again you got it," said Terra as she got up and hugged Kory. "Got it," said Richard. "I'm paying," said Kory as they walked up to the register that was run by a girl in mid teens with bubble gum pink hair and pink cat like eyes and back clothes on.

Richard cocked an eyebrow but said nothing about the odd look. "You are not paying Kory I refuse to let you pay," said Richard as he turned to look at her and again Kory felt her breath hitch as his eyes fell on her. It felt like he could see her every thought and could see her soul. Not being able to speak Kory did the only thing she could do, she nodded fine. As Richard gave the money to the strange girl Kory thought about why all this was happening.

If that dang voice would just freaking speak up and stop annoying Kory it would be easier to tell what was up. "Kory? Kory?!," Richard voice broke though her thoughts. "Huh what?" asked Kory turning her green gaze on Richard. "Are you ok," asked Richard his eyes burning with concern. "Oh yes, I am fine Richard," said Kory, "I was just doing some thinking."

Richard looked at her for a second to see if any thing really was wrong but she look fine. "Ok, well we had better go," said Richard holding the door open for her. Nodding her head Kory said thank you and walked out the door. The voice in her head seemed to speak up and for the first time she caught a few words that's seamed like you and him. Confused Kory tried to figure out what the rest was but not matter how hard she tried nothing more than those two very slurred words came out. (A/N so slurred that she was almost certain that wasn't what it was saying.)

As Richard climbed in to his car he glanced at Kory was it just his imagination or was that voice speaking up a lot louder now but more slurred. Richard couldn't explain it but when he caught Kory's eye's he could have swoon the voice had said love but it had come out so slurred that it sounded like lured. Now the only thing he could make out was a slurred you and a more slurred word that was ether her or heard. "Richard?" Asked Kory. "Huh," said Richard blushing as he realized he had been staring.

"Are we not going," asked Kory?

"Oh Yeah, sorry I was thinking," said Richard. "It is ok, but if you don't mind me asking what about," said Kory. "In all honesty I really don't know," said Richard only half true. "Do you need to talk about it," asked Kory? "No! It's ok Starfire," said Richard quickly.

He had no idea what was happing to him but he didn't want Kory to know about it… at least not yet. "If that is what you wish robin," said Kory hurt that her best friend didn't want to confide to her. "Oh come on Kory I don't mean it like that. I'll tell you later when I figure it out myself I promise, ok," asked Richard glancing at Kory as he drove down he road towards their next stop. "Ok," said Kory sounding reassured.

"We're here," said Richard smiling when he heard Kory squeal in delight. She had always liked the park. Opening the door Richard jogged to the other side to get Kory. "Thank you," said Kory as Richard opened her door. As Kory climbed out Richard Could have swoon she more floated than climbed out.

And to add to his confusion it almost looked like a look frustration appeared on her face. "Are you ok Kory," asked Richard forgetting the whole floating thing in favor of the fact that Kory might be angry with him and the place he decided to take her to. "Oh yes Richard I am all good," said Kory Smiling as she looked around the park. "Ok well lets walk for a little while Kory. I'm kind of restless," said Richard as He looked at Kory to see if she was ok with that.

Kory was more than ok with that. "So how has school been for you star," asked Richard as he watched her from the corner of his eye. Kory smiled. "It is going ok I have four really good friends that are super nice," said Kory happily, "But your still my best friend."

"Thanks Kory," said Richard letting out a small sigh of relief. For a second he was scared he'd been replaced as Korys best friend, and For Richard that was worse than a slow painful death.

But for some reason his heart felt broken when she had said friend, like he didn't want to be just her friend. Richard let a small frown come to his face but didn't push the thought away like before. Was Richard imaging it or did the voice just kick up in octave. He could now clearly hear a your and an in but nothing else. "Richard is everything alright. You're quite and you have frowned," said Kory, "Did I say something wrong or done something."

Richard felt an affectionate smile cross his face. It was just like Kory Anders to think that if anyone frowned for even a second she was responsible for it. She had no Idea that the only thing she brought to his face was a smile. (A/N one of the few people that couldn't. Hehehe love sick smile ) "No Kory you didn't do anything, I was just thinking. Lets sit down for a while," said Richard beginning to feel tired of trying to decode that dang voice in his head.

Looking puzzled Kory nodded and sat down on a bench and Richard plopped down next to her. "So who's your friends," asked Richard beginning to worry one was more than just a friend. 'Cause she like my sister,' Richard thought to himself but even he knew that wasn't true he could tell she was more just not how much more. "Oh well I four major friends. There is Rachel Roth who has short purple hair and eyes their both natural believe it. She is short and thin, quit and has a pretty big temper. She smart and is always the voice of reason, and she very dark and pretty," said Kory smiling at Richard. Richard smiled back and nodded for her to continue.

"Then there is Garfield Logan but he hates the name Garfield so every one calls him Gar. He is a vegetarian, short and skinny, still rather strong. He has blonde hair, and big jade green eyes that always have mystify in them. And I find his jokes funny and pranks harmful but everyone else thinks it's the opposite," said Kory again a smile on his face. Richard frowned again felling jealous at the way Kory spook of him that is until she said. "It's so obvious that he and Rachel are meant for each other even if he has a crush on Terra I know he and Rachel will get together soon," Kory said giggling like crazy. "Then theirs Victor stone He is tall and all muscle. He is and African American and though not by blood or marriage is my big brother. He is bald and has hazel eyes and is just sweet all the way around he is always protective over the girls of the group," Kory said as she laughed. Richard chuckled glad she said he was like her brother and that she had some people protecting her.

"Last there is Bee, or that is what every one calls her whole name is Beatrice Nallan. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She is about my height give or take a few inches and skinny. She is also Victors girl friend," said Kory finally finishing her list of Friends. "That's greet Kory it's good to know you have some really great friends to hang with," said Richard as he smiled at her but felt sad he wasn't in the list. "Well this one other friend that is closer to me than any one else," said Kory giving Richard a pointed glance, one of which he miss. "Who is it," said Richard felling a little upset that some one might actually be closer to Kory than he was. "Well I will give you a hint he has jet black hair, sapphire eyes is a little taller than I am and strong enough to snap a three inched thick board with his foot," said Kory looking again pointedly at Richard.

Richard blinked in surprise… had she just described him. Looking at her he could say that by the way she was looking at him it was a definite possibility considering the way she was looking pointedly at him. Richard smiled feeling touched and happy… not to mention relieved. "Thanks Kory that means more to me than you know, said Richard. Kory just smiled and leaned her head back on the bench closing her eyes.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time and Richard just watched Kory, feeling his heart pound fast than it ever had before. "Hey Kory," said Richard. "Hmm," Said Kory as she cracked open an eyelid to see Richard. Richard felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared in to the endless sea of emerald green. 'She had got the most beautiful eyes in the world,' thought Richard.

"I was wondering… would," Richard had no idea what he was trying to say and never found out because at that moment a voice interrupted him. "Kory is that you," Said the voice. As Richard turned to look he saw Kory stiffen beside him for some reason. Turning his head Richard finally saw who was speaking. It was a guy around the same age as them maybe a year old, with spiky black hair that almost looked exactly like his, with mean hazel eyes, tattoos that went up the full length of both arms and with muscles that clearly said "hey I'm on steroids."

Richard immediately felt a surge of dislike course though him, as one of his most important senses said don't trust him. "What do you want Johnny," said Kory her usual warm voice holding all the ice in the world in it. Blink in surprise at the cold tone of his best friend Richard turned to Kory. "Who's the guy Kory," said Richard but it wasn't Kory that answered it was the one Called Johnny. "The names Johnny rancid," Richard bit back a snort of laughter at the name but any amusement disappeared at the next part of the sentence, "and what are you doing with my girl friend,' said Johnny a sneer in his voice as he answered Richard questions.

Richard could have shorn that he heard the screech of tires and a car crash in to a tree and for a second he glanced around looking for the car that crushed when he realized the it was all in side his head and for second his heart had stopped beating before picking up at a much faster rate than before. Richard had never felt this way before he felt shocked, sad, confused but most of all a burning anger not at Kory but this guy. "Girl friend," said Richard his voice strangled from all the emotions and for the first time since he and Kory went out at the beginning Richard found himself wish he had his sun glass he was sure his eyes where saying every thing he felt. "Ex girl friend Johnny. Ex," said Kory in an even harsher tone than before. At those words Richard felt a great sense of relief crash over him like a tidal wave on a beach.

"Come on Richard I think it is time to leave," said Kory standing up some of the harshness in her voice leaving when she turned to Richard. "Ok," said Richard standing up but still feeling confused and a little angry. As they turned their back on Johnny Richard felt his angry vanish only to have it return with vengeance at Johnny next words. "Please Kory I still love you and I know you love me," he said loudly. Again Richard saw Kory stiffen before he got smacked in the face by bright soft red hair as Kory flipped around to face Johnny enough anger ablaze in her eye to make the dark knight flinch.

Richard felt shock and hatred well up in side of him. Shock cause he had never in all the years of knowing her had he seen Kory this angry… well except when she was dealing Caitlin Moth and for some reason that could put this to shame. And Hatred pointed to Johnny for what ever he had done to get Kory this angry. "You have never loved me and I have never ever loved you. You cheating butthead!" said Kory as she reached up to smack Johnny across the face. Richard was just about to stop her from doing something she might regret later when Johnny grabbed the hand that was flying towards his face and with a ruff pull yanked Kory towards him and crashed his lips to hers.

If Richard was angry before it was nothing compared to how he was now. Being careful not to hit Kory Richard threw a punch the connecter with the side of Johnny face so hard that Johnny went to the ground in such a daze that he didn't even notice any thing other than the searing pain in his already swollen cheek. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" yelled Richard full anger in his eyes that when Johnny finally came back from his daze he flinched. The only thing that kept Richard from turning Johnny face in to silly putty was that Kory had now thrown herself in to Richard arms and looked about ready to start sobbing. With a last glair at Johnny Richard turned around and with Kory by his side and in his arms walked back to the car.

Kory managed to make it to the car before beginning to cry. As they reached the car Kory clasped in to her knees and began to sobbing openly as Richard went down on his knees and wrapped his arms Around best friend wanting nothing more than to take away the pain that she felt. After a few minutes of sobs and shushing and it's ok Kory, the tears finally stopped and left only sniffles. "That a girl Star, every things okay now," said Richard as he picked her up bridle style and Carried her to the passenger side seat. Sitting her in the seat Richard decided what he need to do.

As He Climbed in, Buckled up and started the car he asked, "Do you need to talk about it." Kory gave a small whimper and instinctively Richard grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze to let her know he was here and she didn't have to talk if she didn't want to. Kory gave a nod and said, "I will tell you what happened,"

Giving a sad sigh Kory reluctantly plugged in to her horror tail.

Flashback

"Oh Johnny it's beautiful. You should not be spending this much money on me I'm not worth it," said 15-year-old Kory as she looked up from the beautiful ruby bracelet to her first ever boyfriend with loving eyes. "Not as beautiful as you are and yes you are," said Johnny glancing anxiously at the clock with a grimace as though he wanted for time to go by more quickly. "Is something wrong," said Kory worriedly as she snapped on the bracelet. "Oh nothing sweetheart," said Johnny a little to quickly, " I just have to go soon to meet my mom so we can go visit grandpa. The doctor said it might be the last time we get to see him, so we're really anxious on time."

"Oh Johnny I'm sorry, I know your close to your grandpa. I mean you told me all those story and in the last two months that he's been sick you've had to leave really early. I really sorry," said Kory sympathetically, while Johnny gave a laugh that for some reason sound a little nervous to Kory. "Yeah well I'd better be going Kory… I love you," said Johnny. Kory opened her mouth to say it back but two thing where holding her back one was a memory of a faceless person that made her heart beat quick than a cheetah could run, the other was a since of distrust. Like the feeling you got when you knew someone was lying to you.

"Thank you," said Kory, It was the only thing she could get out. For a brief second Kory thought she saw a flash of anger go though Johnny eyes and she didn't blame him but she just couldn't say it. As Kory walked her boyfriend to the door a sense that some thing bad was going to happen nearly suffocated her. "Well I'll see you in a few days, ok," Said Johnny. "Yes you will goodbye Johnny," said Kory. "Bye Kory," said Johnny as he leaned in closer to kiss her. Kory felt her heart beat speed… but more out of fear.

Something was telling her not to let him kiss her an instinct that said if she did she'd regret it. At the last second Kory turned her head so he kissed her cheek. "Well I will see you soon, bye Johnny," said Kory all but pushing Johnny out the door. "Ahh come on Kory just one kiss," said Johnny but instead of a soft gentle voice it was said in a fierce forceful voice. "Johnny please just drop it please," begged Kory the since of dome build inside of her.

"No I won't drop it you little beep (A/N the beep is a bad word I'm sorry guys I don't cuss so I'm beeping it out.) I want a kiss," yelled Johnny as he grabbed Kory in a ruff harsh grasp. "Johnny please don't do that just go please," said Kory fear keeping her from using her unique strength as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. "Not with out a kiss my little chickadee," said Johnny his voice no longer like it was 5 minutes ago now it was evil. "Johnny don't," Kory did the only thing she could think of she tried to smack him. Johnny grabbed the hand traveling to his face and with a sharp twist yanked Kory to him and crashed his lips to hers.

The shock and force of what he did sent Kory and Johnny crashing to floor Kory twisted arm still in Johnny hand going up over head a behind her with a sicking snap. The pain was so server that Kory stopped struggling and started seeing black spots. Kory could feel hot tears filling her eyes as Johnny continued fiercely kissing her and her arm burned like fire. In the distance though the pain of a clearly broken arm Kory thought that she has heard the door open. A second later there was a scream of anger and Johnny wait disappeared off of Kory.

Through the black spots Kory saw her mom standing by the door yelling at the fleeing Johnny. With what was left of strength Kory climbed to her feet and stumbled towards her mother holding her new awkwardly bent arm. "Mom," she said her voice horse with pain. The last thing Kory saw was her mother turning towards her and grabbing the phone before she passed out just barley landing into her mother out stretched arms.

End flash back.

"When I woke up I found out my arm was broken three place and my shoulder was dis located and I had been in surgery for four hours. They said I was lucky that if it had been even a little more twisted I would have had a compound fracture and the only scare I would have would be nearly invisible," said Kory with a sigh, "I also found out Johnny had been arrested and charged with assault. Oh and Johnny grandfather had been dead for three years and Johnny had been sneaking around with my own sister as well as a number of other girls in the time period that we had been dating," said Kory her voice a monotone as she said the last part. Silence seem to echo in the car and with each passing second Kory grew more nervous wishing Richard would just say something. She got her wish. There was a sound of screeching tires as Richard pulled off to the side of the road so fast that Kory swung side to side in her seat. When they came to a stop Kory looked over at Richard his figures where white against the steering wheel.

"Richard," said Kory. "That no good (insert string of cuss words). How dare he treat like that I have half a mind to go back there and finish what I started," yelled Richard anger in his voice that Kory had only heard once. But she preferred not to think of that. "Richard please do not do this it is in the past I have moved on, you getting angry over just makes it more real just please stop," begged Kory fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Star, but can you blame me no one should ever treat you like that ever," said Richard.

"No Richard I can not blame you for getting angry but I brought one the treatment my self I always had a bad feeling about Johnny and I never listened to it un till it was to late," said Kory shame shining in her eyes. "Kory that wasn't you fault no one wants to think the person their going out with is a bad person it not you fault," said Richard his voice a lot gentler than it had been a minute before. "Yeah maybe," said Kory her voice showing a slight reassurance. "Lets get home now. It's 7:00 and you mom must be getting worried," said Richard as he started the car back up and pulled on to the road. "Do we have to I want to stay here with you," said Kory in her usual innocent kid voice.

"Yeah we probably should you've had a long day," said Richard as he watched Kory yawn. "Oh fine," said Kory pouting a little. "So what do you have going on tomorrow," asked Richard, "maybe we can do this again… minus the last part?"

"Richard tomorrows Monday we have school," said Kory disappointedly. "Well maybe after school we can do something," said Richard hopefully. "What do you suggest?" asked Kory. "Well how bout I meet you friends. Yeah I pick you guys up tomorrow after school and we can go out for pizza," said Richard smiling when he heard Kory give a squeal of delight. "That is a great idea Richard. I know your going to get a long great," said Kory as they pulled in to her drive. "Then I'll see you tomorrow an hour after school Ok?" asked Richard. "Ok, Goodbye robin I shall see you tomorrow," said Kory as she leaned over and gave Richard a hug. "Bye Starfire, see ya soon," said Richard Hugging Kory back. Again Kory felt the safe secure feeling she felt at the store yesterday but this time she didn't feel weird about it felt to right. She would do anything if she could just keep this moment going forever but eventually she pulled away. "Bye," Kory said again as she opened the door and Climbed out and started walking to her door.

"Bye yelled Richard From his rolled down window when Kory reached her door. Turning back around she waved and then vanished in side the house. As Kory heard Richard car pull out of the drive away she ran to the window and watch the red ford mustang until it disappeared into the night. With a happy content (A/N and slightly love sick) sigh Kory went to tell her mom she

was home and plan to go for a "walk".

A/N hey I'm sorry it's been a long time since I updated between school and every thing else I don't get a lot of time to write and when I do have time I'm not in the mood. Again I'm super sorry It's been so long and I'm sad to say this next one might take a lot longer. When I update my next chapter is either already done or half done and I don't have chapter 4 even started. I hope the fluff I put in this can make up for the long wait. R&R please. Oh and special shout out to TeenTitansFreakFanForever thanks for your help in updating I hope you like this chapter cause I'm dedicating it to you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Her own blood

"Mom?" Kory said as she walked in to the kitchen to see her mom clean dinner dishes. "Oh hello dear how was your day," said Dana as she glanced up to smile up at her daughters slightly dazed face. "Oh it was wonderful mom… for the most part anyway. Did I tell you, I met Richard yesterday at the grocery store and spent all to day catching up with," said Kory a grin becoming obvious to her mothers sharp eye. "Oh really well that's nice honey," said Dana as she turned back to the dishes to conceal the smile that was growing on her face.

"Mom I am sorry I really am sorry but I got a little to much happiness floating around in side I think I need to go for a 'walk'," said Kory putting air quotes around walk and already begging to feel the effects of the happiness of reuniting with her childhood friends and in short was having trouble staying grounded. Tensely Kory's mom turned back the smile she had on earlier completely gone transformed into a worried frown. " Are you sure that's a safe idea. What if someone see, a nosey old bat. What did you mean that for the most part you had a good time today did some thing happen," Said Dana as she fixed her daughter with an intense gaze as she remembered how Kory had responded to her question earlier. Snorting Kory said, "Mom no one will see it is nine a clock at night anyone peeking trough their windows is flat out paranoid, and I just had a run in with someone today that it," said Kory lowing her eyes a sign that always said she wasn't comfortable with the subject or was embarrassed and maybe shy. With a reluctant sigh Dana dropped the subject.

"Ok but mark my words Korina Ranay Anders you had better be home by no later than midnight if you bunk at Rachel' s house I want a notice by that time. Your not home by then I'm calling you then the police if you don't answer do I make myself clear. We both know what will happen if people find out about your root's," said Dana her normal soft gentle voice rough with sternness and concern for her daughters safety. "Crystal," said Kory heading for the door, "bye mom love you." With that Kory walked out of the house and took a quick glance at all the house, especially , before letting the happiness that had been growing in side her since yesterday and hadn't disappeared, even when Johnny showed up it had just been covered with anger and fear, engulf her and she raised into the air. The second she was above the house and out of vision range a peaceful feeling engulfed her like it always did when she went flying. Letting her hand drift back Kory pulled the hair band from hair so red hair flew out behind her wisps obscured her vision slightly.

Giggling Kory brushed the strands from her face. Flying always-cleared Kory head always allowing her to think things out one at a time. The day's events ran through Korys mind and then it turned to her school friends. She wasn't the only one with hidden powers. In truth that was how she and her friends had become friends in the first place they were all misunderstood when someone found out about their powers so they kept them secret the only way any of them had found out about the others powers was by accident.

But that was a story for another flight. For now all she wanted to think about was how her friend powers worked. Gar was actually green, not like sick, but he was interlay green with green hair and skin, as well as pointed ears like an animals. He was a shape shift but could only turn into animals. The weird thing about that, not counting the general idea of a green human who could turn into and talk to animals, was he wasn't born with his power like most people with powers were.

He was about four years old when his parents, animal researchers for star industries, took him into the jungle on search for rare animals and he was bitten by a green monkey and fell deathly ill. In order to save him his parent injected him with many medicines and as a result of the chemical mixing with the saliva of the monkey bite Gar turned green and got his powers. He prided himself by having his friends call him beastboy when they were alone and hid his skin color by a holographic ring that he wore on his right hand all the time. Than there was Rachel or Raven, as she preferred who was half demon and came from another universe called Azarath. Her powers include telekinesis, mind reading, transporting, and the ability for her spirit to leave her body.

Despite her roots there was never a better person than Raven even if she had a slight temper. Unlike Gar Raven could move around without having to wear a ring all she had to do was keep her emotions in check or bad things happened. Then there was Victor who had actually gained his ability by accident as well. His mother and father were the head of star industries back when Victor was ten and one day why they were working down in the basement they made a mistake and mixed to chemicals together that should have been kept far away from each other. As a result an expulsion shook the house down collapsing the building on top of the three unlucky people.

Victor's dad made it out with out any thing but a scratch… but victor's mom wasn't so lucky and perished in the accident. Victor all most followed her footsteps but grief stricken his father did every thing in his power to keep his son alive. Victor had lost function of both his arms and his legs. His torso had been badly torn and his face cut on one side beyond recognization. In his desperation to save his only son and the last of his family Victors father made fast work and did an emergency transplant that only the most brilliant of minds could perform and gave his son a mechanical torso, arms, and legs and even a mechanical half face.

When Victor awoke to find himself looking like that he was ashamed and built the holographic rings to cover how he looked. But he eventually became comfortable enough with it to let close friends see him. He became a Cyborg and for that he gained extraordinary strength and now had what he called a sonic cannon built in to is left arm. Like Gar though Victor still wore the halo rings. Than came bee.

Her name basically said it all she could shrink down to the size of a bee and carried little weapons that Victor had made for her that created an electrical discharge that felt like a bee sting. Glancing at her watch Kory saw it was about 9:30. 'Wow,' thought Kory, 'I must have really zoned out.' Deciding that for a little while she'd really walk Kory lowered herself to the ground near an alley making sure no one saw what was going on. Kory's feet had no sooner touched the ground when suddenly out of the alley way to arms shot out and in circled her waist.

Kory barely got out a scream when a hand covered her mouth and she was shoved into the wall so roughly that she barely held back a grown of pain as sparkly white dots came into her vision. "Hello cutie and what do we have here," said a mean voice that dripped danger off each word. As her vision cleared Kory focused her vision on her capture and with a shiver of fear realized she was not alone. The man that held her was at least a 3 inches tall her with evil hazel eyes and grease hair that seemed to be a dark brown, he definitely looked to be only around the age 18 but that didn't stop the evil glint in his eyes. Suddenly Kory realized something she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before, she had a nine-millimeter stuck in her gut.

Managing to turn her head slightly despite the hand over her mouth Kory managed to get a good look of the others. There were four of them each caring a different gun and all with the same fierce look in their eyes as the glared down at her each one in mid to late teens. Glancing back at the one that held her captive Kory guessed him to be the oldest. 'Great,' thought Kory as her nerves begging to jump, 'how can I get out of this.' Her hands were free that she knew but how could she lift them with out get bullet in the stomach.

Thinking fast Kory did the only thing there was to do she opened her mouth and… bit down so hard that the guy immediately let out a yelp of pain and surprise and tried to shake her off. Kory kept the guy hand in her mouth until she tasted the salt taste of blood than she released and ran fast but barely got three steps before two of the other guys grabbed her. Kory thrashed as hard as she could call on extra strength and just barely getting loose before she was smashed back into the wall with such force she almost lost conciseness. "Oh you are a fighter aren't you cutie," said the first man as he walked menacingly towards her, holding his hand to stop the bleeding and flanked by the four other teens so there was no way in heck she could run, "And to think, we were just going to rob you blind and than run. Well now were going to kill ya." Kory glanced around at the guy around her then looked up.

She was seriously considering flying but she knew that wouldn't work they'd just grab her and pull her down and then she would have exposed her secret. If she used her other powers she wouldn't be able to tell the cops how she escaped with out telling the truth then what she end up getting experimented on like a lab rat and that was worse than death. For the first time tonight she felt afraid and helpless how was she going to get out of this. Kory closed her eyes as she felt one of the gun press to her temple un willing to giver her soon to be killers the satisfaction of see her sad and terrified. Thoughts of her mom, dad, Raven, Gar, Victor, Bee, Terre, Becky, Brad, Jake, may, and even her sister ran though her mind as she thought about how much she loved them and would miss them.

Then suddenly Richard flashed into her head and her heart hurt worse than it had ever before. The voice in the back suddenly started screaming but the blood roaring in her ears blocked it out. Kory didn't know why but it seemed natural that Richard would be her last thought her memories of them ran like a wild cat though her head. Her and Richard meeting, her and Richard playing, her and Richard separating, and now today. Each thought more precious than the last and them separating hurt worse than ever.

'Maybe, that memory hurts worse than all the others is because we are about to be separated again…only this time we won't meet again. 'No! That is not right,' thought Kory as she frowned, 'God would not bring as together again if we weren't going to see each other again. We just won't see each other in life again but we'll meet on the other side and until then I'll wait for him.' With that last comforting thought Kory opened her eyes and looked the soon to be killer straight in the eye thoughts of Richard chasing all fear from her body, just like before, and instead she raised her chin defense never breaking the eye contact. Kory heard the gun cock near her ear and then said her final words under her breath. "Bye Richard. You take your time coming where I am about to go you hear. I am patient I will wait for you maybe than I will know what the voice is saying." Then as the idiot teenager was about to pull the trigger something happened and in a blink of an eye something in black clothing crashed into the said teens chest and threw the gun to the ground.

--

Richard sighed as he rolled off his bed. He was still angry at Rancid. How could anyone in their right mind be able to do that to Kory? Hurt her, she was the thing that represented innocents and love and he'd be dead before he let any one hurt her. He looked at the clock. 9:00 a clock at night, 'Perfect,' he thought, 'I can work off some of this anger.'

"Bruce I'm going patrolling," yelled Richard down the stairs as he walked to the closet. "Alright Dick but be careful. Do you think maybe you'll need batman to help," Bruce hollered back. "Nah I got some anger I need to work off. Don't you trust me," Richard responded teasingly. "It's not a matter of trusting you Richard, it's a matter of leaving the town of Gothem in the hands of someone who has yet to learn that he can't go out high on emotion that could make him screw up so bad he gets himself killed." Bruce called back only half joking. "Whatever I'd better get going. See ya later Bruce," yelled Richard UN locking the hidden door in his closet and grabbing his suit and quickly slipping it on.

In a matter of seconds he was wearing dark midnight blue tights and shirt with a lighter blue bird on his chest, he had on silver blue utility belt around his waist. And now it was time to put on the final piece of his costumes the part that would truly turn him into the person he became every night since was about 12. He slipped on his dark blue mask with white-eye covers that allowed him to see clearly out but nobody could see in. In a matter of moments he became Nightwing. Walking towards his window Richard took a quick look at the neighboring houses then reached into his utility belt to grab a grappling hook.

Taking aim at an old abandoned wear house Richard swung on top of another building. Taking aim & swing until he was in south gothem where he normally started his patrol because this was where all the trouble seemed to be. Looking down his watch Richard realized he already been patrolling the south side of ten minutes and nothing had happened, that had to be a record. (A/n Ok right now the stories time is 9:28 put two and two together tell me what you get. Oh and for the rest of the chapter Richard will be called Nightwing.) Landing on a building Nightwing scanned the area for possible break ins. nothing!

'Everything sure is…' Richards's thoughts were interrupted by a loud piercing scream that cut off half way though. 'The scream,' thought Nightwing as ran towards the area that scream came from, 'Why did it sounded so familiar.' Nightwing had no idea why it sounded so familiar but when he heard it his blood went cold and his heart stopped. Running to the edge of the building he looked down Nightwings heart stopped once again. Even in the dark Nightwing would know that red hair and green eyes. For a second he stood there in shock he couldn't move his limbs frozen in fear.

'Kory! Why is she here.' Thought Nightwing the always-on track logical one as the Richard part just stood there in shocked fear. He watched as Kory seemingly bit the man holding her and took off running but only got a few steps before two of the other goons grabbed her. He watched as she fought to get lose and only succeed in getting the men to throw her into the wall. When He saw Kory hit her head and look dizzy something inside him snapped as he thought about earlier and how he had said he'd sooner die than let someone hurt her. So why was he just standing there.

He jumped up onto the ledge of the building. He was about ready to jump down when he saw Kory open her eyes and looked her soon to be knocked out shooter strait into the eye and lifted her chin in defense with such bravery that Nightwing felt admiration zoom through him like lighting that is till the sound of a gun cocking reached his ear. With out hesitating for even a second Nightwing jumped from his perch. As he flew (A/n not literally) down towards the man holding the gun to Kory temple he prayed to get there in time. No sooner had he thought that then he crashed into the mans chest.

After that all Nightwing saw was red from the anger of Kory being treated like that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kory staring at him shock and prayed she couldn't tell who he was. "You ok?" Nightwing hollered. He just barely got a chance to see her nod before he heard the sound of a 12 gage being cocked behind him and reacted the only way he knew how. He pushed off the ground and back flipped hoping he hadn't over shot it.

A second later his hands connected to the shoulders of what appeared to be a 16-year-old boy holding the earlier mentioned shot gun. Almost immediately the boy crumpled under the wait as Nightwing pushed off him doing a back handspring and landing on his feet with cat like grace. Before Richard could bat an eyelash he was ripping guns out of hands and throwing round, side, hook, and jump kicks of all kinds while piling punches on faster than one person could blink. He threw quick glance at Kory every time he had the chance her shocked face never changing. He didn't have much trouble until he came to the guy who Kory had bitten.

Nightwing knew instantly that he wasn't the only one who had a few martial art types under his belt. In a matter of seconds the two were in hand-to-hand combat and fighting to gain the upper hand like there was no tomorrow. Just as Nightwing got in a round kick that seemed to give him the upper hand a loud gun cock interrupted the fight and the guy that Nightwing had been fighting smirked up at Nightwing from his position on the ground where he held his bloody and most likely broken nose (A/N remember that round kick. Ouch…Martial arts rocks.) Nightwing froze where he stood and turned slowly around the first thing he saw was Kory still sitting by the wall her body stiff with fear that, to Nightwings shock, was pointed towards his safety. She feared for his safety more than she did her own.

The mere thought made a feeling coarse though her setting every nerve one fire. The next thing he saw was more familiar but still shocked him to the very core. A 22-caliber rifle was pointed so close to his nose that Nightwings eyes had to cross to see it. "Run," Nightwing exclaimed to Kory hoping that if he got blown away she'd get away. "Don't move! I want you to see this," yelled the guy on the ground as he pushed himself back up to his feet, "Shoot him."

"No!" Yelled Kory suddenly as she jumped up from her position on the ground and tackled the man holding the rifle with such force the gun went flying and a shot rang out as the bullet hit a garbage can. Kory jumped to her feet and turned to Nightwing. "You are un harmed," said Kory worriedly. Nightwing couldn't speak and it had little to nothing to do with the fact that she had just saved his hide. No it had to do with Kory herself. Her eye were glowing a bright emerald green, but they weren't glow with emotion, they were just glow an UN earthly glow that coved her pupils completely.

"Uh yeah I'm fine," Nightwing finally managed to spit out. "That is Good but I hope you will not be bothered if I help you kick the butt," said Kory gesturing towards the guys now recovering from their earlier attacks and looking angrier and more fearful than before. "I guess not," said Nightwing forgetting his surprise as he took a back stance ready to fight again. "Good," said Kory as she lifted into the air her fist glowing the same green as her eyes. Nightwing was now really thankful that Bruce had taught him to control his emotion other wise he would have lost it right there and fainted in shock.

"Lets do this," said Nightwing as one of the younger one charged forward rearing his fist back to take a swing that Nightwing easily blocked before upper cutting the young boy in the jaw. It wasn't long before Nightwing once again found himself fighting the guy that obviously was the leader again. Out of the Corner of his eye he watched Kory take on the last three. She was amazing; the Glowing orbs around her fist actually flew off and exploded with contact and it was easy to tell every time one connected with the Boys she was holding back. Even if those hurt she had more power in her and that was obvious.

But what made Nightwing mentally flinch was when Kory punched one Kid in the jaw and the sound of breaking bones filled his ears. He knew how strong Kory was when she wasn't trying he could only imagine what it was like when she tried. Blocking a rather powerful Crescent Kick Nightwing countered with a spin hook that connected with the leaders temple and the second it did Nightwing knew his fight was over. He turned in time to duck as Kory threw the last person, a brown haired boy, over her shoulders with such force that he just laid on the ground behind Nightwing groaning and softly crying while at the edge of concession. 'Wow,' thought Nightwing, 'I never knew she could be so violent… Oh well self-defenses calls for it at times.'

At that time Nightwing had never felt more admiration for anyone in his life. She could easily take over the city and she was still pure and sweet with not an evil thought in her head. 'Huh No wonder I lov,' Nightwings thoughts were interrupted by Korys sweet bell like voice. "You are still UN harmed," she said her eyes back to normal and filled with concern for him. Nightwing felt his heart beat faster and color rise up his neck.

"I'm good." said Nightwing as he winched becoming aware of the fast forming bruise on his ribs were the guy had got in a lucky shot, "How about you." Kory thought for a moment searching her body mentally for pain. "I am good too," she said finally the only part hurting was her head for in earlier bump. "Good, and to think I came to save you and you save me. For a little lady you sure are strong," said Nightwing as he glanced at the people lying unconscious around him and smirked at Kory. He saw Kory's cheeks turn red and a moment later he realized why.

Had he just flirted with her! The girl he'd known since the age of four. "Your one to talk that punch of yours broke that boys nose. How did you learn all those moves?" said Kory giving him a soft smile her eyes on the ground but one eyebrow up in inquisitive way. Nightwing face flushed red again as she shyly flirted back. 'Is she flirting back. Wow. Why do I feel like this is the best day of my life,' thought Nightwing as he stared at her.

Suddenly something behind Kory caught Nightwing eye. Movement and a flash of silver. Before Nightwing could react the Guy who had, UN knowingly to the two people before him, woke up and grabbed the 9 mm beside him pointed at Kory and shot. The nose of the gun blast was the worst noise Nightwing had ever heard but the sight was worse. One moment Kory eyes were happy and smiling and the next second they were widened in shock and her hands flew to side about an inch above the waist.

Kory fell shakily to her knees and pulled her hand back to her and saw something that made her sick. Blood her blood she had never been good with her blood. She could handle the sight of others blood but her own always made her pass out. Nightwing stared in stunned fear as Korys emerald eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward passed out. With a screech of fury Nightwing whipped out his bow staff and knocked the gun out of the smirking guys hand and before the boy had time to feel fear or regret he was once again out cold.

"Kory!" Nightwing yelled as he rushed towards her sliding on his knees the last few steps. He flipped her onto to her back as gently as he could and prayed the wound wouldn't be deep. He sighed with relief as he saw the wound was only a flesh wound but would required stitches to heal. He had only been more relieved in his life once before. He flipped out his phone and called the chief police officer, Commander Gordon and explained the problem, gave the address, and said that he'd take care of the injured girl. As he closed his phone Nightwing looked down at Kory he had to fight the urge to cry as he saw Kory UN moving, blood running down her side, and a small puddle forming beneath her.

He knew the injury wasn't life treating but the picture was foreign and yet frighteningly familiar. With the care of not a super hero but a friend and more he picked Kory up bridle style and cared her out of the ally ignoring the images that assaulted both from the past and something that never happened. Kory in a white gown walking towards him.

Ignoring this, he continued on trying to not think that right now Kory's blood was seeping into his clothing for the second time in his life.

--

Well there it is guys. Maybe not me best chapter. I know the beginning was kind of boring and slow. And I know Korys was a little slow. I really hope you guys liked this and I thank you all for your reviews and things. Each time I see one of those I feel pretty good. Thank you so much. Please R&R. I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Old memories new realizations

The night was beautiful so full of stars and cloudless it was peaceful. The only thing that broke the silence was a the rushing wind and loud engine roaring of red motorcycle zooming down the street in a way that told the rider was breaking the speed limit. Yes the night was fairly serene for all that is but the young man on the motorcycle hold what appeared to be an unconscious teenage girl with flowing red hair. Nightwing set on his bike hold Kory in a tight grasp, but not tight enough to hurt her injured side, as he road to the closest hide out he could think of. Kory need stitches and soon to lower the risk of infection.

Nightwing had managed to find a bandana in his bikes compartment, which he had called to him with a special made remote when he realized he couldn't carry Kory to the hide out, and tied it around Kory to stop the bleeding form the gunshot. Nightwing was tense that much was obvious. As he road down the road Nightwing could feel the warmth of rapidly drying blood soaking into his clothing. The blood of his best friend had spilled on his clothing not for the first time in his life but back than had been so much worse. He had almost lost her then and it had felt like the end of the world at the time.

Flashback

"Yes sir," rang out loud and clear as a group of children all sporting belts of different colors stood in attention waiting for the results of their test. The eyes of each child rested eagerly in front of them as the watched the adults talk quietly about who did and didn't pass. Only one face, the face of a young boy, remanded serious as sweat dripped done from his soaked and once spiked hair. The Boy was none other then 7-year-old Richard John Grayson as he watched the adults chat. He wore a brown belt and while not on the outside nervously waited to see if he passed his test for his black belt.

He glanced to the left into the mirror that allowed the martial artist to see the gathered coward behind them. Richard searched with his eyes until he finally found his best friend Kory Anders sitting in the front row smiling proudly over at him. When he caught her eye she mouthed out, 'do not worry robin you did great.' Smiling Richard mouthed back thanks and then looked forward again his nerves gone now. "Ok You all did very well and I'm proud of all of you. We ordered a belt for each of you and it time to tell you if you get it or if you have to wait a while. Don't get discouraged if you didn't get your belt you did just fine all of you did we just thought we saw something that could be improved," said the head instructor as he gave a comforting smiles to the nerves looking students.

"Come forward when you hear you name to get your belt," said an older lady dressed in a uniform and wearing a black belt with three stripes and holding a gigantic box. About fifteen minutes later almost everyone had gotten a belt and a few unfortunate people had gotten skipped through for reasons they'd find out at the end of class. Finally after an eternity in which his nervous had come back Richard name was called. "Richard Grayson," said the head instructor as he pulled out a beautiful black belt. Richard took a step forward with a loud 'yes sir' and continued walking till he was right in front of the head instructor.

Bending down the instructor wrapped and tied the belt around Richard waist. "You know Richard you did the best work and got the highest points. I'm proud of you son," said the instructor giving Richard a proud grin as he shook his hand. Richard smiled back and gave a deep respectful bow and than turned. As Richard turned to go back to his spot he caught Korys green eyes. She was grinning proudly and gave him a wink that clearly said way to go Richard.

Suddenly Richard was more proud than he'd ever been before and not just for becoming a black belt but also because he had a friend like Kory. With a smile Richard took his spot and daydreamed through out the rest of the belt handing out. Finally Class was dismissed and the second they bowed out Kory ran forward giggling and threw her arms around Richard and hug. Richard gladly returned the hug. They Hugged for a second ignoring the looks they were getting before they broke apart and Richard said they better get home.

Kory nodded her head ignoring and not really caring that Richard sweat had dampened her shirt a little. Richard smiled at her before going to the bathroom to change in to the sweat pants and t-shirt he had brought with him and dowse his hair in water so it wouldn't smell to bad before he got home to take a shower. When Richard came out he saw Kory over by the door waiting for him as she dogged the people walking out. Richard walked over to her and exchanged smiles and without say a word they walked out. Richard looked around with a sigh his parents had to work tonight and had been unable to come to his testing but had promised to pick them up but it seems they had forgotten for Richard could not see their blue ford truck anywhere.

"Well it looks like we're walking star," said Richard giving the parking lot another once over. "That is ok Richard we have more time to hang out," said Kory smiling her natural look on the bight side personality taking control. Richard gave a small affectionate chuckle at Kory attitude.

" Well let's go," said Richard as he took a step and Kory fallowed. After all 5 blocks wasn't very far and he and Kory had walked to and from the Dojang before even at times when it was dark like now.

But if ether child had known what was going to happen nether one would have ever left the Dojang alone. Richard and Kory had gone just over two and a half blocks when Richard got a sense something was just not right. It was a sense that had been developing since he first joined karate and had proved useful when one of the bullies at school decided it be fun to try and punch Richard in the back of the head. Needless to say the bully hadn't expected Richard to duck or Kory to freak out on him. Richard suddenly felt half a dozen pair eyes on him and Kory and he could tell they weren't friendly eyes.

Trying to pass it of as just being paranoid Richard turned his attention back to Kory only to see that she looked like he felt. Suddenly almost like shadows 6 men appeared two behind and two in front and one on either side of the two kids blocking all escape routs. Before ether kid could react two men grabbed one of their arms and held them tight in their grasp holding guns to their head. Kory let out a whimper of fear as the other two men looked at them like a cat looked at its caught prey. "Well well well, looks like we hit the jackpot boys," said one of the men eyeing Kory in a way that made her uncomfortable and Richard angry.

The mans voice sounded more then a little slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol. "I'll say, but what do we do with the boy," said the man holding Richard a burning cigar in between his lips. "What do you think Frank," said the man holding Kory as he gave a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "I don't know," said Frank stupidly as he scratched his head. "We kill him you dolt," said the man standing next to the drunk.

Richard looked at the man who had just spoken and locked eyes with him. Immediately a surge of hatred coursed and crackled like lightning between the two. The man that had spoken his voice ruff and cold and gave no sign he was drunk. He had long white hair and a scar accost his right eye the other one was covered by an eye patch but his good eye showed nothing but evil. Richard did not like this man for reason that went way beyond this something was just not right with him.

Richard was knocked out of his blinded hatred when a loud shriek erupted from Kory Followed by a loud slap. Richards's head snapped so fast towards Kory he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. But even if he did he wouldn't have carried. Apparently Kory shrieked because the man had just hit her in her butt. When Kory turned her head back towards Richard there were tears in her eyes and a rapidly forming bruise on her cheek. The second Richards eyes saw the bruise something snapped in him and his training took over.

Before anyone could react Richard broke from Franks grasp and side kicked the guy holding Kory in the gut with force Richard only used for breaking boards. But He wasn't fast enough to knock the gun out of franks hands. Richard Grabbed Korys hand started to run but the man with the eye patch blocked their path and a second later Richard and Kory were once again surrounded by the vial men. Richard pushed Kory behind him and stood in front of her protectively. If the men wanted to harm Kory they'd have to go through him first.

Raising his chin as high as a seven year old could Richard tried his best to look mean and unafraid as he stared at the men but inside he was as scared as you could get but for Kory not himself. Richard knew that if he went down Kory would be in serious trouble. "My my we got a little marital artist how interesting," said the man with the eye patch. "That's right, so I suggest you let us go," said Richard surprising himself when his voice came out as strong as a seven year old could when on the inside he was a pile of jelly. "Oh no my son. But we can make a little deal. You beat my friends and I in fight we'll let you and your friend go. You lose and we let you go with a few broken bones and we keep your pretty little friend," said the eye-patched man.

"No deal you let Kory go or you all are going to find you selves on you butt fast then you can bat an eye lash," said Richard his voice full of venom. "I don't think so young man. You see if you refuse you both die, and I don't think you want that for your young friend do you," said the eye-patched man as he nodded his head at the man who had been holding Kory who immediately cocked the gun and pointed it just a little above Richards shoulder. "No," yelled Richard when he realized it was Kory's head the gun was pointed at, "I'll fight I'll fight!"

"Good that's what I thought you'd say," the eye-patched man said as he stared at Richard a evil grin on his face, "John keep an eye on red head we don't want her to miss her friends beating do we." The man that had earlier held Kory grumbled on his breath and grabbed Kory arm but not before giving Richard a suspicious look. Kory gave a whimper of fear and Richard turned giving her 'it's going to be ok' look and that he was going to get them out of this if it was the last thing he did. What he didn't realize was that was exactly what Kory feared most was it would be the last thing he ever did and that scared the crud out of her. But she bravely gave a smile that said she knew things would be 'ok'.

She just hoped that nothing happen to him in the process. Like Richard Kory cared more of her friends safety then her own. "Be careful Richard please," said Kory her voice cracking in fear for her friend. "Don't worry star. Every thing we'll be ok, but on the off chance that some thing does go wrong I want you to run and don't look back what ever happens. I'll keep them distracted." Said Richard as glanced at their leering unwelcome company and giving Kory hand a comforting pat. "No Richard I won't leave you here not by your self," said Kory worry and fear in her voice but a look of determination in her eyes that clearly said 'there is no way in heck I'm leaving you."

With a resigned sigh Richard thought quickly than said, " Kory when I say run I want you to run I'll be right behind you I promise," said Richard quietly so as not to be over heard. Kory looked at Richard her eyes searching his to see if he was telling the truth and than finally she nodded. "That's my Starfire," said Richard hugging her tightly and trying not to show just how afraid he was. Letting his training take over Richard turned and looked at the tight knot group gathered around them with various guns pointed straight at them his eyes search and seeking out the week points that would allow him and Kory or at least Kory a chance to escape. When he didn't find one Richard thought about yelling for help but quickly dismissed it as both he and Kory would be eating bullets before even the first words escaped.

Though the shots enough would bring near by residents running. Something in side Richard clicked he need them to fire a gun the nose would be more than enough to wake the sleeping house around them up. But how did he do that without getting him self or more impotently Kory shot. Just as Richard began to dispose of that idea his eyes fell upon the man with the eye patch, he was the only one with out a gun, his arms behind his back as he waited for Richard to make his move. The feeling of hatered coursed through him like fire over dry leaves and without think Richard instinctively dropped into a stance than launched himself at the man.

He needed a distracting to give Kory time to run and then get the shots fired to bring other people running. To Richard surprise what would have been a well-placed flying side was easily blocked by this man. And as the man knocked Richard to the side like a fly, Richard knew he wasn't the only martial artist here and that he and Kory weren't the only sober one. Richard barely had tucked into a shoulder roll before he hit the ground using the roll to protect his head Richard ignored the pain in his shoulder as he jumped to his feet and took a back stance and glared up at the man. To his surprise the man smirked and clapped.

"Good for a young boy you sure are fast when you get older and with the proper training you might actually posses a threat. What do you say care to join me and become my apprentice. You have any thing you want and be more powerful than you could ever imagine,' the man said his voice praising. "Thanks but no thanks," Said Richard as he launched another attack at the man. At the last second Richard, using his smaller size, dodged around the man with the eye patch who had been ready to block the attack and round kick the man holding Korys arm in the ribs. (A/n that's as far as he can reach being 7 and theses men being at least 2 feet taller that him.) Immediately the man let go off Kory in favorer of holding his busing and possibly broken ribs.

"Now Kory Run," yelled Richard flipping around to face what he knew was coming. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kory hesitate and for the first time ever Richard felt irritation towards his friend. "GO!' Yelled Richard. Kory shocked turned around and ran. Than things really got wild Richard was surrounded and barely even had time to react before he was dodging and blocking punch that was quickly weakening the 7 year old. Finally managing to back every one up with a few wild kicks Richard finally gained the ground he so desperately needed.

Richard kicked and punched his training in full blown coming out his mind blank with a panicky calm with only one thought running through his head 'Keep Kory safe.' It was that thought that seemed to raise Richards kicks a put power, despite rapidly coming exaction, into his punch's. But than the table turned again and Richard found himself on the defenses again and slowly losing. "This is it I hope Korys far enough away now," Thought Richard as he wait for the moment he knew would come when his strength give and he'd be on the ground either with a bullet hole in his chest or getting kicks in the stomach. Everyone who had ever met Richard had always said they he was mature for his age but if they could see him now fighting for his best friends life with all the strength in him when the odds where obviously against him a look of both peace and furious determination like he knew the end of this and excepted but wasn't going to go with out a fight, would know he was mature for any age.

Than out of nowhere a black figure appeared on top of a building and supped down. Right into the fight and grabbed Richard and pushed him out from the middle of the stunned jerks. Richard stared in shocked surprise, and confusion as he stared up at his rescuer. 'Batman,' thought Richard in awe. Than something registered in Richards mind there was only 5 men in the battle where was patchy.

Wild fear shook Richard as thought of Kory slammed into his mind he knew that when she realized he hadn't followed her she would have turned right around come back unable to leave Richard just as much as he was unable to leave her. But if she turned around and ran into eye-patch man she could be in more danger than Richard was. Not registering that batman was now approaching him and five people lay unconscious on the sidewalk Richard took off running in the direction he was sure Kory had gone. If he heard Batman calling after him or saw him chasing after him Richard did not show any sign of it. As he rounded the corner Richard stopped like two hands had come out of the ground and grabbed his ankles.

His insides turned to water and his stomach heaved and if his throat hadn't closed up Richard was sure he would have thrown up. There in the middle of the road lay a figure that was still as death red locks sifting in the slight breeze. Than Richard was running again running towards the figure. It couldn't be real he was going to get there and it was going to disappear just a figment of an adrenalin high 7 year olds brain. Than he got there and it didn't disappear sliding on his knees next to his best friends Richard turned Kory over gently.

And what he saw finally brought his launch up turning away he heaved until he couldn't any more than turned back to look at the what he was sure was just a shell of his best friend…his Starfire. Laying front of him still as death in the same blue jeans baby pink shirt and tennis shoes that she had been wearing all day was Kory her green eyes closed, red hair frizzed out all around her head like silk, her face pale and bloodless, and in the front of her stomach a bullet hole that stared like it was a warp hole about to suck in and destroy the world not knowing that it had already destroyed Richards, blood pooled around the to kids like it was a river.

'No,' Thought Richard as he stared at his Best friend waiting for her to pop up and say gotcha ya and laugh saying he should have seen the look on his face though Richard knew Kory would never joke like this he wished it all was a joke and hoped it was all just a bad dream. "Kory," Said Richard in hope she'd open her eye. When he got no answer Richard reached out and touched Korys shoulder and shook her. "Kory it's okay the bad men are gone you can quit faking now," said Richard though he knew this was no faking but couldn't let go of the quickly depleting hope. "Kor it's time to wake up please." Again no answer and Richard felt the last hope drain away.

Tears leaked out for the first time since he was 2 years old and they came fast. "KORY come on this isn't funny wake up. Please Kory wake up Please I promise their gone you have to wake up please!" Yelled Richard shaking Kory hard but gently his tears falling quickly and harshly. "Starfire?" Richard said softly as he stopped shaking her his tears fell and hit her cheek than slid down her cheek like they where her own leaving a trail. Reaching out Richard gently brushed it away. Than he crawled up to her head and gently lifted it up as if it were made of fragile glass and put it on his lap cradling her head.

In a matter of seconds that mature boy was reduced to a normal 7 year old in this situation and became a frightened little boy. Richard didn't know how long he sat hold his best friends. Seconds, hours, days, weeks, months, or years. It felt like an eternity to Richard before he heard feet approaching. Picking up Kory head and gently lifting it of his lap and laying it on the ground and jumped to his feet and turned around battle ready. Anger, rage, and a thirst for revenge ran through Richard and he half hoped it was eye-patch man because Richard could tell you this if it was the man he wouldn't stand with how Richard was feeling right now.

But it wasn't Slowly Batman came out of the shadows his hands raised in a way that showed he was unarmed and meant no threat. He locked masked eyes with Richard than looked at Kory. Batman step faltered and his hand dropped and even masked you could see shock and horror on his face. Before Richard could tell him to step back Batman pushed past him and crouched down next to Kory. Immediately Richard throw himself at the old man screaming and clawing in too much distress even try to let his training take over. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Richard yelled trying to push the man away from Kory.

He had told her things would be ok and he wasn't going to let get hurt. He refused to break that promise more than he already had. "RELAX I'm trying to help her," The Voice had so much authority in it that Richard stopped his attack and fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands a cried rivers full. Than suddenly Batman spoke up. "I got a pulse." And Like that four words gave Richard back his world and new hope was born.

Richards's head snapped up to look at Batman. Their eyes met through the mask. "What?" He managed to choke out around the lump in his throat. "I said She has a pulse." Said Batman. Richard's heart did a stutter step in hope and happiness.

As he looked down he saw Korys chest rise slightly in a slow shallow breath. How could he have missed that! Suddenly Richard was crying for a different reason. He had never understood crying when one was happy until not. Pure joy and relief ran through Richards's body like blood.

Until the next words. "But she won't last long if she doesn't get help," said Batman pulling out a communication COM and speaking quietly into it. And just like that fear washed away every other feeling in Richard's body. It only took a few minutes for the ambulance to get there but it felt like days to Richard as blood slowly leaked out taking Korys precious life with it. (Batman's cape now rested over her to keep her warm and Richard's shirt, which batman had asked for a just minute ago was pressed against the wound to slow the bleeding.)

But they did arrive and no matter how much Richard begged they wouldn't allow him to ride with Kory there was another ambulance coming to take him to hospital and cheek him out but right now there wouldn't be enough room for passengers in there. As the moved Kory quickly but gently away towards the ambulance Richard felt panic rise in his chest. What if Kory died in the ambulance… he wouldn't know about it and would never get to say good-bye. And then they where gone and Richard dropped to his knees clenching his chest he couldn't breath he felt like some one was squeezing his lungs and panic was dancing in his stomach and fear and unknown emotion in his heart. Than just as people began to coward around him and Richard felt for sure he was going to die from lack of oxygen something sparkled and caught his eye.

And Suddenly he could breath again. Slowly Richard Got Up pushed past the frantic medics not even the strongest hands able to hold the boy as he walked to the spot Kory had been lay blood pooled around him and beside the blood puddle a pile of sickness but none of that held Richards attention no what had the boy transfixed was a tiny silver heart shaped Locket sitting in the pile of blood un noticed until than. Bending down Richard picked and caressed it like one did a lover. Gently and lovingly like they where the last people in the world. Picking up his now discard shirt Richard found the one spot that wasn't covered in his Best Friends blood and gently whipped away the blood that dimmed the beauty, but did not destroy it, until it shined than gently opened it.

In side was a picture of Richard and Kory the same day they met their arms around each other shoulders grinning already best friends. Richard for the first time in what felt like years but had only been like two hours smiled. And some how looking at that Picture Richard felt reassured and knew some how Kory… Starfire would be ok and would see another sun rise, her favorite time a day.

End Flash back

Richard Gently laid the girl on the bed and walked into the bathroom to get the kit he kept there and pulled out rubbing alcohol a needle and thread. That day was clear marked and Richards memory for the rest of his life. The bullet that day had not exited Kory body so she had to go into surgery to get removed. The damage was a ripped stomach and a nicked lung. It took 6 days just for Kory to stable out enough for doctors to do surgery.

Three days after that for her to wake up, and two weeks after that for her to be released, two months to be able do any sports like roller skating with out ripping open the stitches or reopening that wound. Need less to say Kory and Richard never walked anywhere by them selves again except to go to Becky's and even that was fallowed by one of there parents in a car. 5 of the guys had been arrested bet eye-patch guy was never seen again. Much to Richard anger and fear after that people said Richard changed he became serious, emotionless, suspicious, and protective. Only one person ever seemed to change that and that was Kory.

With gentle prodding she alone was able to bring Richard back at least for a little while when the two weren't together Richard was quit, reserved. And even if in some ways he had always been like that if grew more survey after that night. Only Kory was ever able to bring Richard back to a laughing, joking, lovable, child. That's why when Richard moved he never made any close friends in his new school and after a year had started wearing sun glasses every day and every where after being told time and time again his eyes always told what he was think Richard started to hide them in attempt to hide his secrets, his longing for his old friend, and his fear of what would happen why he was gone. For two years every day Richard wore that locket she gave him under his shirt.

Until he found out Bruce's secret and became apart of it… until he became Nightwing. After that for fear of it getting broken in a fight Richard took it off a placed it under his pillow. There had been one night when he was 15 that the locket had slid behind the bed and that night when he slipped his hand under his pillow to hold it and hadn't felt it there he had panicked and spent the entire night tearing his room to shreds much to Bruce's and Alfred's (the butler) amusement and irritations. Needless to say when Richard found the little necklace he didn't take it of for almost a week and when he finally did he always checked to make sure it was under his pillow like a security blanket he never slept without the locket in his hand. And 2 year later that still hadn't changed.

As Richard's thought came to a close he slowly lift Kory shirt up trying to remind himself he had no reason to blush and all he was doing was fixing her up. Unscrewing the cap off the rubbing alcohol Richard pored a little onto the rag and gently began to clean the wound mentally apologizing to Kory when she flinched away from the sting. Once he was sure the wound was clean he injected her with anesthetic and then began the stitching. It took a good 15-minute to make sure the stitches were even and no holes left in it. After the wound was closed Richard scrubbed it with the alcohol again than dressed it.

Pulling Kory shirt back down Richard tried desperately not to look down at the blood that was now caked onto her shirt and his hand… the last thing he need was to puck and loose his cool. Walking down to the foot of the bed Richard pulled Korys shoes off and than gently covered her up with blanket. With a sigh Richard went into the bathroom and washed his best friends blood of him. Winching slightly Richard tried to pretend it was his that was a lot less dough ting than it being Korys. After all a persons sanity can only take so much of seeing the Love of their life… Richard's thought came to a skidding crash halt as he replayed the words of his thought through his mind at a slow speed.

'That had been a slip up I hadn't meant that,' Richard thought trying to convenes himself as he walked out of bathroom trying not look at the unconscious girl and failing miserably. As Richard looked at his best friend of 13 years her red hair wild straight whips around her pale heart shaped face and Beautiful emerald eyes closed like she was simply asleep her baby blue angle t-shirt that had looked amazing on her early that same day just barely peeked out above the covers near her neck. It was almost impossible to believe that she had been shot twice in her short lifetime and it was even harder to believe one of those times had happened in just one day. It felt like a lifetime ago to Richard that he and Kory had been in that park talking about her friends or walking into an old restraint they had been in together for 8 years. But even with all that happened in just those short hours before as Richard Looked at Kory still breathing he knew that hadn't been a slip up and he had meant it fore as he looked at her…His best friend…His Kory…. His Starfire he knew he had never seen a more Beautiful sight than her breathing.

Richard didn't know how he hadn't seen it before but it was clear as day now, if the voice now screaming in his head wasn't enough of a hint Richard didn't what was. He had fallen in love with his best friend. And perhaps he always had been in love with her.

End Chapter

------

A/n: Well Guys there it is chapter six and I know what your all thinking. "Can this Girl update any slower." And I just want To say I am so sorry guys I feel like such a hypocrite I sit he and ask you guys to up date your stories and he I am sitting on my lazy butt and letting my story go into the shadows. Truth guys when I tried to sit down and write this I didn't like the way I was writing so in a way I was kind having a little bit of writers block though I knew exactly what I wanted to do I couldn't seem to write it exactly the way I wanted. So again I'm sorry for the long wait and for being a little hypocritical. And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks guys I like the way I end it but I'm not to fond of the flash back so sorry for the sucky Chapter guys. Oh 1 question does this story make since or is it jumpy? Just asking because if its jumpy I'll take it off and re write it. Oh and sorry for this all being Richards view with Kory past out I figured I'd better cleared things up. Any way R&R Please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 awakening

Where was she' was the thought that plagued Korys mind as she wondered around the dark abbess. The last thing Kory remembered was, a gun, scarlet red and someone screaming her name. Kory felt fear tug at her heart there was something eerily familiar about the darkness that surrounded her but for the life of her she couldn't put the finger on it. And then suddenly light. Bright light!

So bright was the light that Kory's hand flew to cover her eyes and she had to squint to make out the cause of the sudden blinding light. There not two feet in front of her surrounded by the deep blackness was a gapping portal of pure white light seemed to sparkle. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness Kory quickly found her self entranced and awed at the beautiful light. It was the purest brightest light Kory had ever seen. And it was gorgeous.

She had to touch it. Ever so slowly like it would disappear if she moved to fast Kory reached her hand out and brushed her fingerer tips against the brilliant light shivering at the cold sensation that fellow up her arm. And than before she had time to reacted, like someone grabbed her by her ankles and threw her, she found herself falling into the light. And then things where swirling and Kory found her self-staring at memories that where anything but forgotten. Watching her past run by her Kory began to wonder if perhaps she was dead.

Than as the images of her life spun faster and faster Kory became afraid. Then something caught her eye. Even spinning at a hundred miles per hour Kory had no trouble distinguishing that memory. And just like that thing slowed to a halt and Kory founder herself face to face with the memory that seemed frozen like a photograph but yet alive as though it was just happening.

There in the memory was little 4-year-old girl with ruby red locks that sat playing in a sand box a rock star Barbie held loosely in her hand. Slowly \Kory brought her hand back up and caressed the memory. It shimmered like the disturbed surface of a river. And then it dissolved. Before Kory could protest she suddenly found herself standing by the sand box in the memory in the park that hadn't changed much since those days.

Kory looked down at the little girl now moving and laughing as she moved the Barbie like she was walking the stage. Oh yes she remembered this day well it had been the best day of her life.

Flashback

4-year old Kory Anders sat in the sand box of her favorite park, her favorite rock star Barbie held in her hands. Giggling she made Barbie walk across the invisible stage singing her theme song. Letting out another giggle Kory brought the Barbie up to shoulder level and was about to give her a hug when suddenly…the Barbie was snatched away. Surprised Kory head snapped up to look at the blonde haired blued eyed girl above her. "Um….kaitlin.. can I please have my Barbie back," said Kory her voice innocent and pleading.

"No! Rock star Barbie's are only for the rich and the pretty, not for the poor scrawny ugly red heads that look like a freaking alien. And it's not kaitlin its kitten. Much cuter and more fitting," said, "Kitten". Kory looked up shocked and hurt that any one could be so cruel. Slowly she stood up. "Please," Kory asked tears welling up in her eyes, as she looked at her favorite Barbie and the mean girl that held her prisoner. "I said no," said kitten spitting on the ground just an inch from where Kory stood.

And then with a rough shove she sent Kory tumbling back onto the ground and onto her butt. Tears began to leek out of Kory's eye and she was just about to get up and run when suddenly. "Hey, she asked nicely. Now give her back the doll." The voice that spoke was young, but held a certain strength and mature ness. Almost immediately Kitten turned to look at who dared to challenge her and as she turned Kory caught a look at her rescuer. He was a boy about her age with spiky jet-black hair and the bluest blue eyes Kory had ever seen.

His face was thin but still held that childish roundness. His mouth held laugh lines but now was set into a firm line his lips pressed together. 'He's cute,' thought Kory surprising her self as a sudden tickling feeling filled her gut and how her heart felt like it was floating on the thinnest of air. "Oh I hi Richard," said Kitten batting her eye lashes at him, "Do you like my new Barbie?"

"That ain't your Barbie and you know it. Now she asked nicely and I said to give it back so give it back," said the boy that Kory now knew was named Richard. His voice was high and young with the childish squeak but at the same time it was strong and commanding the type of voice you knew was going to belong to a person who would always be more mature than their age group.

"But…But Richard it's a rock star Barbie she ain't worthy of it it's only meant to before girls like me the rich and the beautiful," said Kitten her voice high and squeaky in shock that he hadn't fallen for her eyelash batting. (She had seen her mom do it to almost every man they ever walked by to get the things she wanted and she always did.)

"Just give her back the doll cause as far as I think she should have it way more that you," said Richard his voice as cools as a four year olds voice could be.

"But….but…oh fine," Said Kitten tears in her eyes as she threw the Barbie at Kory, who was still sitting on the ground, "She was ugly any how her hairs as red as cry babies here.' And With that said Kitten stomped off spitting and hissing about how she should have that Barbie and Kory should be the one Richard was yelling at. With one last glare in the direction that kitten went Richard ran the last few feet over to where Kory still set. "Are you ok?" he asked as he offered her a hand. With out answering Kory took gazed up at him and took his offered hand not missing the way her hand suddenly tickled.

Being so young she never gave it much thought after the brief second that it registered in her mind. With a pull Richard brought her back up onto her feet. "Are you…." His repeated question was cut short when Kory suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much for your help," said Kory squeezing as hard as she could trying to send all of her gratitude into that one hug and forgetting her extra strength.

"Welcome…but can't …breath," gasped out Richard.

"Oh I am so sorry," Said Kory as she let go shame washing over her as she realized she may have just hurt her rescuer. She was just about to apologize again when a sound stopped her. Richard chuckled she had just about squeezed the life out of him and he chuckled. She had never been more relieved.

"Wow your stronger than you look…I like you already," said Richard as his breath came back. Kory blushed a little bit. "I Thank you again for your help in getting my Barbie back," She said cupping her hands in front of her and bowing her head.

"Welcome. Are you hurt," was her response from Richard.

"I do believe I am UN harmed thank you," She said back. Richard nodded and things went silent but not awkwardly more like one between friends that had known each other for years. It was weird …it was crazy…it was natural. Kory couldn't explain it but some how she felt like her and Richard where best friends. "So um I'm Richard. What's your name?" asked Richard suddenly realizing that he had no idea who the girl that he felt so comfortable with even was.

"Oh I am called Kory," said Kory as she brushed a stay strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello Kory would you like to come and play on the monkey bars with me?" asked Richard not wanting to leave now. Kory eyes brightened and she felt grin spread across her face.

"Sure!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the monkey bars. For the rest of the afternoon the two kids played, laughed, and got to know one of each other. Kory had been impressed with Richards acrobatic skills and had learned that both his parents where the trapeze artist in a traveling circus until they had Richard and decided to settle down in gothem next to Richards dad's best friend who Richard called uncle Bruce.

And then last year they had moved to jump city and to Korys surprise she found out that they now only lived a block away from each other. When she told Richard this he had let out a big cheer of 'Whooooo' and when asked why he just looked at her grinned and said because that means I get to stay with my best friend. Kory had never blushed or grinned so much in her life.

"You're my best friend to Richard," said Kory with a small smile. They played together until late after noon until Kory's mom called to her saying it was time to go. With a sad sigh the two walked up to Korys mom and Richard told her who he was. "Mom can we come back tomorrow so I can play with Richard again?" asked Kory turning her pleading emerald green eyes on her mother.

"We'll see sweetheart," said Dana. (Kory's mom)

With that said Kory turned tear filled eyes on Richard. "Well I guess I might see you tomorrow Richard," Said Kory her voice full of disappointment and sorrow that the day was over.

"Ahh Kory don't cry," said Richard surprising Dana when he reached up and brushed a tear, that had fallen, away, "we'll see each other again soon I promise," said Richard though you could see the disappointment of the days end as clear as day in his expressive sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey how about we take a picture," said Kory all of the sudden brightening up.

"Hey, yeah so we can always remember today as the day we meet. Even when where old and gray and have spent tons of day playing on the monkey bars together we always remember the first time!" said Richard brightening up, too. Dana smiled oh boy did she know where this was going.

With a small laugh she said, "Wait a sec for me to get the camera," Digging deep in to her purse Dana pulled out the camera and aimed at the to Kids. Almost immediately Richard tossed his arm around Korys shoulder and Kory did the same. Both grinned and Dana had to admit that even though her daughter was a perky happy go lucky girl that always looked on the bright side she had never seen her daughter happier. "Ok on the count of three smile big. 1…2…3," Said Dana. With a quick flash the picture was taken.

"Okay very nice. well come on Kory I'm sorry but we really need to get home Daddy and Carmen have got to be getting hungry." Said Dana with a comforting smile as Kory began to look disappointed again.

"Okay," Kory said, "goodbye Richard." Richard gave a sad smile then pulled into a hug that she quickly returned with as much power as she could. Dana winched slightly she'd have to remind Kory that she couldn't use much strength. "Ooooofff," gasped Richard as the breath left him,

"Kory…can't breath." Almost immediately Kory let go giving her mom a guilty smile than turning that smile to Richard.

"Sorry Richard." She said. Richard just chuckled and patted her arm.

"It's okay, goodbye Kory," said Richard.

"Goodbye Richard," said Kory with a sad grin. Exchanging another set of hugs this time more controlled the said one last good-bye and said they'd try and see each other again tomorrow. And then with a wave Richard left heading over to where a grown women with flowing red brown hair set on a bench reading a book about acrobatics. And with one last whispered goodbye Kory took her mothers hand and they both left.

Flash back end.

Kory stood there and watched the memory finished. Oh man how she missed those days. As if on instinct her hand rose and touched the place her locket that held that picture taken all those years ago use to sit. Every now and than she missed having her locket but never once did she regret giving it to Richard. Suddenly the memory stopped and another bright blind flash of light filled her eyes and then nothing but blackness again.

Slowly Kory opened her eyes she let out a groan of pain as she felt her side pull. Almost immediately the events of earlier filled her head. With a jolt Kory snapped into a sitting position than let out a yelp of pain as what she guessed to be stitched pulled on her sighed. Wrapping her arm around her waist and trying not to look down at where she knew dried blood was caked on her shirt. Leaning up a lot more gently and slowly Kory took a look around. 'Where am I,' she thought.

Almost as if sensing her thought a voice answered. "You passed out after the fight I took you to a hide out and stitched up you wounds," said the voice. Kory Jumped and almost immediately raised her hand a 'star bolt' as she so fondly called for her nick name Richard gave glowing charged and ready to fire.

"Relax," said the voice. And a second later the owner of the voice stepped out to reveal them self as…

"Nightwing," said Kory with a sigh of relief as she lowered her hands surprising her self at the trust she felt looking at him. You think after every thing that had ever happened to her she'd be less likely to lower her fist when with a stranger and when injured. But she couldn't help… she couldn't forget how they had fought together just what minute….hours…days ago. Besides there was something about him a kind of comforting presence that seemed so familiar to Kory but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Are you okay miss," He asked looking at her his mouth drawn down in a deep concerned frown that immediately reminds her of someone. But once again nothing came to mind. Kory glanced up his presents was so familiar that it surprised her for a second that he didn't use her name till she remembered he didn't know his name.

"Oh um I am fine but what time is it," she said suddenly remembering her mom had told her to be home by midnight.

"It's about one in the morning you've been out for a while." Said Nightwing. With a gasp Kory struggled out of the sheets and Jumped up out of bed. And then promptly fell forward. Nightwing lunged forward just in time catch her.

"Take it easy Kor…I mean Miss. You going to rip your stitches and you've been passed for a good three hours. Don't over exert your self," He said as he helped her straighten up.

"Nightwing did my phone ring any," Asked Kory giving him a serious look.

"Um not that I know of why?" he asked as he watched Kory began to dig in her pockets and take out her razor phone. As Kory checked the phone and let out a groan the screen said 'one missed call (mom)' blink in bright red letters.

" I am sorry Nightwing but I have to get home my moms probably in a dead panic she always is when I'm not home by curfew," she said silently adding 'since that night' as her hand automatically ran over the spot where a scare from that night so long ago laid. (A/N remember Richards flashback)

"I'm Sorry Miss but I can't let you go out there alone I'll give you ride home," said Nightwing who leaned over her towards a night stand, that had been sitting by the bed that Kory had recently occupied, and grabbed the keys to some vehicle. Kory was about to say it was okay and she had already been enough of a burden on him when suddenly something caught her eye. Looking down at herself Kory had to fight to keep from fainting again as she looked at the dried blood all down the shirt and the opening in the side where you could clearly see the stitches of where the bullet had laid open her side. She couldn't go home like this. Her mother would never let her out of the house again.

"Um Nightwing?" said Kory timidly as she forced her eyes away from the blood to look at him. Nightwing glanced up at her and gave her a comforting smile that made Korys mind race before it came to a skidding halt on thoughts of Richard and all of her earlier thought of him as she waited to receive a bullet in the head that never came. She didn't put it together how Nightwings smile had remind her of Richard. And suddenly the voice was back again not screaming like before but now that gentle whispering that it had always been and just as hard to understand. Kory's thoughts stayed on Richard and how badly she need him right now he had always been her rock.

When Nightwing cleared his through it brought Kory back to the here and now. "Miss are you ok?" asked Nightwing his lips once again in that concerned frown. Kory blushed as she suddenly realized he has been waiting for to speak why she had been daydreaming

"Yes I just really need to go home and do you have a shirt I can borrow I hate to ask after every thing you have done for me but I can not go home like this my mother and father would…" The rest of Kory babbling was stopped when Nightwing, who Kory had not noticed had moved closer, laid to fingers on her lips. And then Kory was blushing for a whole new reason.

"Miss its fine I was only doing my job and I do have a shirt you can borrow," Said Nightwing in that soft as silk mysterious voice of his that for reasons unknown to Kory only brought on new waves of thought about Richard. Then Nightwings fingers where gone from Kory's lips leaving an electric feeling behind and Kory missing the pressure. Nightwing suddenly turned around but not before Kory caught one last look at his face.

'My goodness is he blushing to,' Thought Kory before quickly dismissing the thought why would he blush. She watched as Nightwing walked over to a large dresser in the corner rummaged around for a sec and then pulling out a dark blue shirt. Walking back over to her he handed her the shirt and then indicated to a door that must have been the bathroom and with another quick blush she ran towards the door. A second later she emerged wearing the dark blue shirt that was a little too big and exposed her collarbone. Her other hand that was held out at distance away from her held the torn and stained remains of her shirt. "

Just toss that in the trash can beside the door," Said Nightwing not looking at her but keeping his eyes straight on another door that Kory guessed lead to the out side world. Looking around she found the trashcan and quickly dumped the tattered shirt into it. At last Nightwing turned to look at her his expression carefully blank and Kory wonder what had happened to the warm Nightwing she had been talking to a moment ago.

"Lets go," Said Nightwing his voice as careful as his face. Kory nodded, and walked over to him as he opened the door.

"Thank you," She said walking out shivering as the late night/early morning air hit her. Nightwing quickly followed her out throwing a protective arm around her and she was about to ask why when it suddenly dawned on her he was trying to keep her warm. They walked a few paces into the dark shadows and Kory was just beginning to wonder if she made the right decision in trusting this man when they finally walked up beside and dark midnight blue almost black bike. Nightwing threw his leg over and motioned for her to the same. Kory hesitated she had never rode a motorcycle before and knew that they where extremely dangerous without a helmet and it looked as if this bike didn't come with one.

But she had trusted Nightwing this far and he hadn't done any thing so he deserved a little more trust. With a fearful gulp Kory threw her legs across the Bike being careful of her stitches and sat down moving closer to Nightwing and hesitantly put her hands on his waist afraid of seeming inappropriate.

"Your going to want to hold on tighter than that," Said Nightwing as he slid the key into the ignition and kicked the bike to life. At the sudden roar of the engine Kory forgot her fears of seeming inappropriate and hugged herself as hard and as close as she could with out hurting him.

"Where do you live," Said Nightwing as he started to pull out of the ally way. Kory quickly gave him the address. And then they where off. Speeding towards the city limits that would put them less than 10 minutes from Jump city and 30 minutes from Korys house. Kory held on tight for dear life but as the moved along she suddenly found herself enjoying the ride and couldn't help but giggle at the acceleration of the bike as they moved along. She was just loosening her grip on Nightwing when suddenly.

Nightwing gave a rough kick and Kory found they where standing on one wheel. With a scream of shock and excitement Kory wrapped her arms hard around Nightwing. When their front tire hit the concrete again Kory could face planted into Nightwing back and such a jolt might have hurt some one else but all it did to Kory was reveal that Nightwing was silently laughing. "You did that on purposes," Yelled Kory over the sound of the bike and hoping her voice sounded irritated and that her grin wasn't obvious in her it.

"So what if I did," came Nightwings laughing reply. Kory could do nothing but laugh at that. The rest of the ride was silent and when they finally got close to Kory's house they could already see the lights. Her mother had kept her promise. The cops where here. Kory let out a yelp of shock when they suddenly veered to the right.

"Nightwing what are you doing? My house is that way," said Kory

"I know does this road lead to the back? I'm pretty sure your mom would freak out if she saw you with me and the police would tell the news reports and the next thing you know every newspaper in the state would be saying 'teen super hero Nightwing and local girl in an affair'. Next thing you know you'll have microphones stuffed in you face twenty four seven," Nightwing said in a haste as he took a quick sharp turn to the left.

"There's no such thing as bad publicity right?" Kory Joked.

"There is when you're a hero if any bad guy thought for one instant that you and I had something going on they'd be all over you and your family like a pack of hungry stray cats on and mouse," said Nightwing seriously.

Understanding dawned on Kory and she quickly nodded her head than realizing he couldn't see it said, "I understand and yes this does lead to the back."

She saw nightwing nodded his head to show he had heard her and than they where slowing down. You could still see the lights between the house's but they where perfectly concealed. Nightwing pulled to a stop. "Here we are miss. I hope you more careful with those midnight flights of yours, and be careful of those stitches they should be ready to take out in about to weeks," Said Nightwing as Kory climbed off.

"Thank you Nightwing you have been a big help but I must ask one more favor," said Kory.

"And it what is that miss," asked Nightwing.

"My names Kory and I must ask that you please not tell a single soul what you have seen to night. Please it would cause a lot of bad stuff to happen to my family," Said Kory

"Kory did you say?" Asked Nightwing (A/N yes Richards playing dumb)

At Kory nod of confirmation he continued. "Kory you have nothing to worry about I won't tell anyone about I promise," Said Nightwing automatically bring his hand up in scouts honor.

Kory nodded again and then to both there surprise leaned over and gave him a brief breathtaking hug. Drawing back she kept her hands on his shoulder. "Thank you Nightwing you have done more for me than I could do in a life time, and I wish you well on all of you missions please be safe and I hope one day you and I can meet again in less dangerous situations," Said Kory a small smile on her lips and her eyes showing how much she really meant that. Nightwing looked about as surprised as a man in a mask could. And then he reached into his utility belt and pulled out what Kory knew to be called a nightarang (A/n lame name I know best I could come up with though.) For a second she felt a thrill of fear run up her spine until he suddenly handed it to her.

"Take it and keep a look out for more I'll toss them near you when I'm near by as a warning to let you know I'm about to drop by for a visit how's that," Nightwing said as he pressed the dark blue weapon into hand, "Besides you can use it for if you ever attacked again or if some psycho ex-boyfriend won't take a hint and leave.

Kory was flabbergasted as she realized the ex-boyfriend thing was more than possible that was almost to dead target to be a coincidence. But she let it go she knew he was just playing and had know idea how close he had come to hitting the mark. "Thank you Nightwing," Said Kory as she tucked the weapon safely into the waistband of her jeans.

"Goodnight Kory sleep tight," said Nightwing.

"Goodnight Nightwing be careful," Said Kory. Nightwing gave her a grin that once again brought thought of Richard to her head saluted her and then kicked of leaving her to stand out side of her own back yard. Kory watched until he disappeared, which didn't take long, than slowly turned and walked into her yard and towards her house. Boy did she have a lot of explaining to do and a heck of a lot of lies to come up with. But as she entered her house she was grinning from ear to ear in a pretty good mood senses she had been shot just hours before.

And as she explained things to the cops and her mother and father, she wasn't even aware what she said only that they had bought it and it had all been lies. At about a quarter till 4 in the morning Kory was finally aloud to go to sleep she slid into the covers of her bed in a daze two men on her mind. One her best friend of 13 years and the one that any time she thought about made that voice in the back of her head speak just a little louder. And the other her hero of the night and the person who's presents was so familiar Kory could stand in front of a judge and put her hand on the bible saying they had known each other basically there whole life.

Kory fell asleep and those two followed her into her dreams. And they where certainly pleasant but really weird filled with scenes where Nightwing turned out to be Richard in disguise and her and him would kick bad guy butt and at the end of each fight kiss passionately and then Nightwings mask would dissolve and Richard would be underneath it.

But as it turned out two hours later when Kory awoke to get ready for school she didn't remember the dreams just the night before and as she stretched, trying to push the tiredness from her body, she realized she still wore Nightwings shirt, and that the weapon was lying in plain sight on her bedroom floor.

'Shoot how am I going to get the shirt back to Nightwing. Oh I hope no one came into my room and saw that,' Kory thought to her self. She knew it would cause both her and Nightwing a lot of grief if they had. Slowly Kory got up and put the weapon in her dresser draw and then changed her shirt.

Last night had been so wild she doubted her parents had noticed her change in wardrobe. With a sigh Kory folded the shirt and placed it on top of the weapon giving a silent promise to wash it later. And with that she left to take a warm shower to ease the fatigue from her body and mind before dressing for school, which her parent insisted she still go to despite the late night.

A/N Well there it is for you guys sorry for the long wait now that it's fixed I should be able to continue with out a problem. Thank you all for being incredibly patient with me I owe you so much and I hope the next chapter will be to your liking.


End file.
